FROM DEEP INSIDE OF ME
by Reiko Shiro
Summary: CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. Impulsos y Angustia

****

FROM DEEP INSIDE OF ME

__

by: Kotorimoon // Reiko Shiro ^.~

__

Capítulo I

Maldijo su buena memoria... podía recordar perfectamente cada detalle de aquél momento. Era algo que había quedado gravado en su mente y que estaba seguro, pasara lo que pasara jamás lograría olvidar... la verdad ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo...

El momento en el que Hanamichi Sakuragi * casi * había sido suyo no eran más que imágenes repetitivas en su mente... estaban ahí, presentes y frescas grabadas con fuego en su memoria... fuego como el cabello de él...

La cielo de esa noche estaba cubierta por un melancólico tono gris,... aún llovía sobre la ciudad de Kanagawa... como si dios supiera de su estado de ánimo y hubiera decidido acompañarlo con algo más acorde a su situación emocional... aunque la lluvia ya no era tan fuerte como lo había sido en el momento en que Sakuragi había logrado escaparse de sus manos.

Las cortinas se mecían suavemente debido a la ventana entre abierta que permitía que una fría brisa inundara toda la habitación, haciendo que su pálida piel tuviera un tono sutilmente azulino, la verdad no le importaba... quizás la solución a todo era congelarse de frió y de esa manera olvidar todo lo que había sucedido... quizás la hipotermia era la solución... se reprendió mentalmente por el curso de sus pensamientos... este no era el momento para estar pensando en estupideces, ahora más que nunca debía poner todos sus sentidos en la búsqueda de una solución. 

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras... ya eran las 3 de la mañana y aún no había logrado conciliar el sueño... y eso era más que extraño ya que acostumbraba dormirse en los lugares más insólitos... sin embargo cualquier cosa relacionada con el pelirrojo lograba quitarle el sueño últimamente... ahora con mayor razón...

Hacía horas que se había vestido para dormir, la suave tela de su pijama contrastaba perfectamente con su delgada figura... sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza yacía su cuerpo recostado... se dio media vuelta hasta quedar de costado, le era imposible conciliar el sueño, aún al cerrar los ojos podía sentir la tibia sensación en su cuerpo debido a la proximidad en la cual se había encontrado con el pelirrojo... aún podía sentir su olor invadiendo sus sentidos y el calor por sentir la piel de Hanamichi tan próxima, todavía era palpable... Kaede dejó escapar un gemido al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar frente a los recuerdos... intentó respirar, ya había tenido bastantes noches "dolorosas" debidos a simples fantasías, no se quiso imaginar lo que sucedería ahora que había estado más cerca... volvió a darse vuelta en la cama en un intento inútil por invocar el sueño...

Solo se limitaba a pensar, pensar al mismo tiempo que su vista se encontraba fija al techo de la habitación... pensando y recordando... ¡maldita su buena memoria!...

-- ~ * ~ --

Se inclinó bruscamente sobre el cuerpo de Hanamichi, respirando afanosamente, sintiendo como su piel ardía al contacto con la del joven que se encontraba debajo de él. Podía sentir perfectamente los músculos bien formados del cuerpo del joven, podía sentir la calidez de ese cuerpo traspasar sus sentidos inundándolo completamente... estaba perdido...

Hanamichi Sakuragi, el objeto de sus más profundos deseos, era un joven de cabello rojos y ojos almendrados color miel. Ojos insolentes y desafiantes... ojos inocentes... ojos que ponían sus reglas frente al mundo o por lo menos así solían ser, ya que finalmente había logrado borrar esa mirada... ahora, en su lugar, se encontraba una mirada que reflejaba temor... miedo, inseguridad rayando el pánico, algo que jamás imaginó poder ver reflejados en ellos... algo que él estaba provocando...

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se encontraba rígido por el temor que lo había inundado, esto era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado que le pudiera suceder... un extraño sentimiento inundó el espíritu del moreno, algo en su alma le indicaba que no debía continuar, que estaba mal, sin embargo no escucho... 

Kaede Rukawa, el jugador número 11 de su equipo, el novato del año, aquel joven de ojos de hielo con el que solía discutir tantas veces... ese al que no soportaba y se decía "odiarlo" lo estaba besando... besando en los labios... en un beso profundo y apasionado, podía sentir como la lengua de Rukawa se abría camina en su boca inundándolo todo, tomándolo todo... Pero no solo era un beso... (no sabía como había sucedido)... se encontraba recostado sobre el suelo de la cancha, podía sentir las duras tablas del piso en su espalda... con todo el peso del cuerpo de Rukawa sobre el suyo, aprisionándolo, evitándole toda forma de escape... estaba paralizado...

Hanamichi Sakuragi, quien se caracterizaba por ser un chico que se dejaba llevar por los impulsos, quien se transformaba en una fiera salvaje cada vez que se sentía agredido y/o atacado, el que se enfrentaba a muchachos de grados mayores sólo o con su Gundam, en estos momentos... en este preciso momento, en donde debería estar "defendiéndose"... se encontraba inmóvil, estático, paralizado... sin presentar batalla, sin intentar si quiera liberarse del cuerpo " agresor"...

- Déjame... - susurro Hanamichi con voz entrecortada, en uno de los momentos en que los labios de Rukawa se vieron obligados a separarse a falta de aire para respirar... pero el joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules hizo caso omiso a esas palabras, no lo haría... estaba decidido a no hacerlo. Hoy era el día... hoy era "su" día...

Nuevamente Kaede fundió sus labios con los de Hana... tal como él pensaba esos labios eran los más dulces que jamás había probado. Los labios de un muchacho... de un muchacho inexperto, el solo hecho de pensar que _ese _era el primer beso del pelirrojo le provocaba más ansias de seguir probándolos... de continuar siendo el primero para Sakuragi... estaba cumpliendo algo que ni en sus mejores sueños podía conseguir y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo tan fácilmente... esto era el todo por el todo...

Mientras sus labios se unían a los Hanamichi, sus delgadas manos recorrían el bien formado cuerpo del joven pelirrojo. Lentamente y sin que Hanamichi se percatara de ello, había logrado desprenderle prácticamente de todas las ropas que habían sido un estorbo en su camino. Dejándolo, simplemente en un par de boxers que pronto, también, dejarían de molestar... era cuestión de tiempo

Las pupilas de Hana se dilataron al sentir el contacto de los delicados y finos dedos de Rukawa recorrer el camino de su cuello hacia abajo, generando una caricia que le quemaba como fuego... ¿por qué si era más fuerte que él no lo aventaba de un solo golpe?... los dedos del joven moreno se detuvieron por algunos minutos en el pecho del pelirrojo haciendo que este inconscientemente lanzara un suspiro... Una caricia que descendía con gran avidez y no se detendría hasta llegar a destino... más debajo de la cintura...

- Déjame- le suplicó nuevamente Hanamichi percatándose que su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a las caricias del moreno... 

No obtuvo respuesta por el joven de mirada fría. Aquel joven parecía no hacerle caso, parecía que no lo escuchaba... o no quería escucharlo... sólo podía ver su rostro levemente cubierto por las delgadas hebras azabache de su cabello...

- Ru... Rukawa... detente... – un escalofríos recorrió su espalda y los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron... mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a responder... le daba miedo, el joven que tenía sobre de su cuerpo le daba miedo. Por primera vez podía admitir que alguien le daba miedo... alguien que le tenía completamente a su merced...

Un profundo sentimiento de confusión y pánico le estaba invadiendo y paralizando... Todavía no entendía como había comenzado todo esto. Supuestamente se habían quedado los dos para limpiar el gimnasio, como Akagi les había ordenado. Extrañamente ese día no habían discutido, sin embargo Akagi para seguir la "tradición" les había impuesto el trabajo, él le reclamó al capitán pero sólo se ganó un golpe, Rukawa parecía estar en otro lugar, lejos... no dijo nada... comenzaron a limpiar como siempre, estaban en eso cuando sin darse cuenta Rukawa lo había volteado y tirado al suelo, luego antes que él pudiera hacer nada lo cubrió con su cuerpo y lo había besado... todo sin previo aviso, y ahora se encontraba a escasos segundos de quien sabe que...

- Déjame... – susurró nuevamente... fue en ese momento en que sintió que algo cálido comenzaba a inundar sus ojos, que su vista comenzaba a ser borrosa... a caso estaba por llorar??? Iba a llorar como un niño?? ... bueno, los niños son indefensos... y así era como se encontraba en ese momento. Indefenso ante ese zorro.

Sintió la calidez de una lágrima correr por su mejilla y también sintió como esta fue secada por la mano de Rukawa... Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de su agresor sobre él. Era la misma expresión de siempre, esa mirada gélida y zorruna que de vez en cuando demostraba superioridad ante él... pero estaba confundido... mientras sus besos eran cálidos al igual que sus caricias, Rukawa demostraba todo lo contrario exteriormente... un témpano por fuera y por dentro un...

Hanamichi regresó a la realidad al sentir como Rukawa comenzaba a deslizar sus dedos por debajo del boxer... el temor lo inundó nuevamente, ahora sí que no sabía que hacer... no entendía lo que sucedía... o mejor dicho no quería entender... Era todo demasiado extraño... demasiado para la realidad que vivía diariamente... Empezando con que ambos eran dos muchachos... hombres... para luego seguir con que ambos se suponían "odiarse"... porque el zorro lo odiaba, y él odiaba al zorro... esto no podía ser real... debía ser un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla...

- ........- Hanamichi sintió como los dedos de Rukawa llegaban a su entrepierna sacándole un gemido, fue entonces cuando reaccionó y le dio algo de lucidez a su cerebro... respiró hondo... respiró hondo para luego reunir todas sus fuerza y empujar con ellas al joven de ojos zorrunos... 

Rukawa cayó pesadamente contra el suelo. Hanamichi lo había empujado con todas sus fuerzas en un movimiento que el moreno no esperaba y que lo desequilibró... ambos quedaron inmóviles por un tiempo sin mirarse ni dirigirse palabra alguna... sólo el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones podían escucharse en el gimnasio, pero luego Hana logró reaccionar... y al comprender que este era el momento en que debía escapar... su oportunidad de despertar de esa pesadilla... Se incorporó rápidamente, tomó sus ropas esparcidas por el piso y se dispuso a salir del gimnasio... salir sin importarle nada, sin importarle la lluvia que se desataba sobre la ciudad de Kanagawa... sin importarle al joven que dejaba atrás y que le miraba de manera enigmática...

Mientras, Rukawa paralizado por la envergadura de lo que había hecho se encontraba tendido en el suelo y solo podía observarle alejarse de él... alejarse, al igual que su oportunidad de poseerlo... estaba seguro que desde ese momento, toda mínima esperanza de hacer que el pelirrojo fuera de él había desaparecido irremediablemente... estaba sumido en la oscuridad...

-- ~*~ --

Kaede cerró sus azules ojos, pensando que lo mejor sería dormir de una vez... tal vez todo fue un maldito sueño y seguro mañana se encontraría con ese pelirrojo en el entrenamiento y pelearían como todos los días... y tal vez, de alguna manera podría lograr cumplir lo que anhelaba en lo profundo de su alma y su corazón... pero sabía muy bien que no había sido un sueño, que había sido real... tan real como la tibieza que aún sentía en los labios... se había dejado llevar por el impulso y los deseos de su cuerpo... ¡malditas hormonas de adolescente! ¿dónde estaba el autocontrol cuando lo necesitaba?... Tantas veces había logrado controlarse, por qué justo ese día había perdido los estribos?! ... eso era algo que se reclamaba mentalmente... el pelirrojo era más deseable de lo que él mismo se había imaginado, simplemente el quedarse con él a solas, con los pantaloncillos deportivos y sin camiseta era más de lo que su libido había podido soportar... aunque tenía algo pensado para ese día no pensaba ser tan "directo"... 

Analizaba su situación, tenía dos inconvenientes fundamentales... el primero y el más importante era que Hana ahora le tendría miedo (y como no hacerlo) y no podría acercarse a él de ninguna forma... si antes su "relación" era difícil... ahora lo era aún más... era imperioso encontrar una solución... el segundo problema, no menos importante, era que tenía que librarse de cierto jugador de Ryonan........ Sendoh no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, ya se lo había dicho...

__

" nunca te dejaré que te vayas de mi lado... y mucho menos por cambiarme por ese pelirrojo..."

Maldecía el momento en que había comenzado a tener * algo * con Akira...... sabía que sería una mala idea, pero como siempre nunca le hacía caso a su "vocecita interna" hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, ya le había pasado con Akira y ahora con Hanamichi... pero el hecho de no tener al pelirrojo le estaba volviendo loco. Todavía no comprendía como había sido que se "enamoró" de el... y mucho menos el momento en el que se encontró atraído por los hombres...... pero ya estaba, ya había dos cosas claras... le gustaban los chicos... y uno en especial....... _HANAMICHI SAKURAGI..._

Cerró sus ojos finalmente, debía descansar, mañana debía comenzar por algo y eso sería arreglar de manera definitiva algunas cuestiones con Sendoh...

**__**

***Nota Autoras:***

****

Kotorimoon says: ^^ Estoy feliz como una lombriz... gracias hermana menor por permitirme hacer un fics contigo... ojalá les guste a todas (os) y recuerden que cualquier comentario, tomatazo, etc etc (todos menos virus) son más que bienvenidos... lo mismo para las sugerencias... K_otorimoon_

****

Reiko says: Bueno, bueno...yo también estoy feliz como una lombriz xD! Es la primera vez que escribo un fic con alguien (aparte de mis múltiples personalidades que siempre me hacen compañía xD!) Espero que les guste como quedó ^.~ . La idea del fic surgió luego de leer el título de un libro polvoriento de la biblioteca de mi abuela (que se me desarmó en mis manitas pero shhh! Eso es un secreto) aunque pensándolo bien no entiendo que tiene que ver con el fic en este momento ¬¬... pero bueno, después lo compartí con mi hermana mayor y como ella es tan buena escribiendo las escenas descriptivas le pedí de favor que cooperara y claro, nadie se le puede negar a la adorable Reikochan (tod@s me aman, lo sé)...Y la verdad estoy maravillada con las correcciones y modificaciones que hizo, ahora la historia está mucho mejor.... jejejejeje.... espero que a ustedes también les guste. Lean y dejen reviews ^.~... muchos muchos así hacen feliz a Kotorimoon y a mí ^^

Reiko ~ ~ ~ _es por ser tan hermoso que me gusta atormentarlo tanto _~~~ Shiro

__

***Los personajes de Slam Dunk pertenecen a su respectivo autor.****


	2. recuerdos y encuentros

****

FROM DEEP INSIDE OF ME

by: Kotorimoon // Reiko Shiro ^.~

__

Capítulo II

La ciudad comenzaba a teñirse con dorados tonos, las nubes enmarcaba un cálido cielo después de una noche de lluvia, mientras que una suave y fresca brisa corría por Kanagawa... 

La mañana llegó rápidamente... demasiado rápido...

Podía sentir los párpados pesados y como sus negras pestañas no querían despegarse ... simplemente no tenía ganas de despertar. 

Por fin después de largas horas de divagaciones había logrado dormirse. Solo al dormía podía olvidar... a menos que tuviera uno de esos sueños ¬¬... que por lo demás estaban siendo más que recurrentes últimamente...

Como siempre suele suceder solo logró conciliar el sueño unas escasas horas hasta que los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana entreabierta daban de lleno contra su rostro, rayos cálidos que eran como suaves caricias para él en otras circunstancias porque ahora tenía tanto sueño que en realidad parecían bofetadas... 

Finalmente y asumiendo su destino fue abriendo pesadamente sus azules ojos para encontrarse en su habitación... iluminada sutilmente, dejándole ver una habitación grande y que no poseía gran decoración; pocas cosas la adornaban, entre ellas: trofeos, uno que otro póster de algún basketballista de la NBA, videos sobre el escritorio, algunas ropas regadas por el suelo... y uno que otro mueble, entre los cuales se encontraban su cama, el guardarropas, el escritorio y demás... junto a su cama estaba un velador con una pequeña lámpara de mesa y sobre este también había un cuaderno... en su interior uno de sus preciados tesoros... la verdad el único que poseía... una foto...

Tomó el cuaderno y la observó durante algunos minutos... instantáneamente su fría mirada se suavizó dándole a sus ojos azul hielo una calidez irreconocible en él... finalmente y saliendo de su ensoñación se puso de pie pesadamente, quería seguir durmiendo pero sabía que se le haría tarde para su entrenamiento matutino...

Al salir de la cama, tomó la ropa que se encontraba sobre una de las sillas y entró en el baño para darse una refrescante ducha y tratar despertarse del todo.

El agua tibia caer sobre su cuerpo era una sensación bastante agradable. Las gotas recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo era una sensación única. Apoyó su mano derecha sobre la perilla de agua fría, mientras que al mismo tiempo su frente se apoyaba contra los húmedos azulejos color blanco.

El agua caí sobre su cabello azabache mientras que algunas gotas escurridizas se deslizaban por todo su perfecto rostro hasta llegar al mentón y de allí caer al suelo...

- _fui un estúpido... – _comentó para si el ojiazul...

Tomó la toalla de baño y se la amarró a la cintura mientras se secaba el cabello del cual caían pequeñas y delicadas gotas...

Con su cuerpo aún húmedo comenzó a vestirse lentamente. Como era verano y de seguro ese sería un día muy caluroso (dado que la noche anterior había llovido torrencialmente) se puso unos pantaloncillo color azul oscuro y una musculosa negra. 

Se dio una rápida mirada en el espejo... no es que le interesaba ver como lucía pero quería ver cuan demacrado se encontraba su rostro por las escasas horas de sueño... acto seguido acomodó algunos de los mechones rebeldes color azabache que caían cubriendo sus ojos gélidos.

Se dispuso a tomar su balón, un bolso y su viejo walkman antes de salir de la habitación... y unos segundos luego salir completamente del departamento.

Se subió a su bicicleta, esa bicicleta azul que tantos golpes tenía marcados causados por sus dormidas mientras manejaba...

Fue solo cuestión de minutos para que se encontrara recorriendo el camino que siempre trazaba hasta llegar a la cancha de básquet del parque... y otros minutos más para llegar finalmente a destino...

Aunque no lo quería admitir, tenía un hilo de esperanza... esperanza de poder encontrar a ese tonto pelirrojo allí. De poder verle... de darse cuenta de que Hana a pesar de todo sería lo suficientemente orgulloso para no dejar que ese "pequeño" _inconveniente _interfiriera en su relación... finalmente el confiaba en que su carácter explosivo y orgulloso pudiera más que cualquier otra cosa...

Otra vez, otra vez había empleado la palabra _relación_ para referirse a esa * cosa* (que no tenía nombre) que existía entre ellos... desde cuando la palabra relación se venía a su mente cada vez que veía o pensaba en el pelirrojo, no le recordaba, pero estaba seguro que provenía de la parte atrofiada de su cerebro y que de alguna manera no podía estar bien... "eso" jamás sería una "relación"...

Se apresuró a encadenar su bicicleta y a guardar su walkman... mientras hacía todo eso, su corazón latía a mil por hora...... pero no fue lo único que sintió, también pudo darse cuenta que sus mejillas ardían.

¿Acaso podía ser eso posible? Kaede Rukawa, el joven que era conocido por ser carente de emociones... ser frío como el hielo... estaba demostrando que tal vez ese "hielo" podía ser ¿derretido?...

Maldecía el momento en que comenzó a darse cuenta de ello, maldecía el momento en que descubrió sus ojos observar el cuerpo de ese estúpido pelirrojo... pero él era aún más estúpido por permitir que ese tonto tuviera tal efecto sobre él. Por eso lo "odiaba", lo odiaba por lograr en él lo que nadie...

Movió su cabeza bruscamente de un lado al otro, tratando de regresar a la compostura, de regresar al Kaede Rukawa al que conocían todos y el cual prefería ser...

Con pasos firmes se acercó lentamente a la puerta que permitía la entrada a la cancha... 

Vacía... la cancha se encontraba vacía. No había rastros de ninguna cabellera rojiza a la distancia, ni tampoco rastros del aroma de Hanamichi en el aire... aparentemente ese día no había ido a entrenar...

__

- Demonios... - maldijo por lo bajo

Se quedó en silencio, inmóvil... por un tiempo... hasta sentir pasos detrás de él. No quería admitirlo pero su corazón se emocionó de solo pensar que tal vez se trataba de Sakuragi.

No se dio vuelta, no intentó descubrir quien era esa persona... no lo haría... o por lo menos no lo hizo hasta que sintió una pesada mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Ante tal contacto, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo... pero duró poco tiempo. Consciente, pudo darse cuenta de que esa piel no era la piel que el había logrado saborear la noche anterior... que esa piel no generaba la misma calidez al contacto con la suya.... que esa piel, esas manos no pertenecían a Hanamichi...... que la persona que se encontraba detrás de él era......

- Ru..... que sorpresa encontrarte aquí – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, confirmándole sus sospechas...

Se dio vuelta rápidamente, liberándose de esa mano posesiva sobre su hombro.

- Sendoh... - le contestó con voz cortante y ojos fríos...

- Debe ser el destino el que quiere juntarnos... – dijo Sendoh mostrando una de sus brillantes sonrisas... – ya que no pensaba pasar por aquí y algo me dijo que debía venir...

- Todos cometemos errores... – contesto el ojiazul al momento que se levantaba tratando de poner distancia entre el jugador de Ryonan y él...

- Yo no lo llamaría un error... Ru... – dijo Akira mientras le tomaba el brazo... – es simplemente el destino... a estas alturas ya deberías llamarme Akira y no Sendoh...

- Hasta cuando vas a entender que entre tu y yo no hay absolutamente nada... – dijo Kaede soltándose violentamente y congelándolo con la mirada... – ya se termino... 

- Nunca... – dijo Akira tomándole por los hombros encarándole... – nunca te dejaré... mucho menos en manos de ese mono pelirrojo... tu y yo debemos estar juntos... así debe ser...

- Estás loco... – dijo Kaede soltándose del firme apretón que Akira le daba y tomando su bolso y walkman... – que te quede claro Sendoh... – continuo Kaede haciendo un recalco en su apellido... – si alguna vez hubo "algo"... ese algo se acabo... tu ya no me importas y te sugiero que me dejes en paz, porque yo no cambiaré de opinión... 

- Es por ese pelirrojo... ¿cierto?... – preguntó Akira con un toque de odio en la voz al ver como Kaede se montaba en su bicicleta... – es por Hanamichi Sakuragi...

- Eso a ti no te importa... – dijo fríamente Kaede mientras se iba en su bicicleta... – esto se acabó Sendoh... que te quede claro...

- Nunca... – dijo Akira para sí al ver alejarse al joven ojiazul... – tú eres mío Kaede Rukawa... haré lo que sea... lo que sea...

Mientras Kaede se alejaba de la cancha Akira se quedó en ella, en su mano también llevaba un bolso deportivo. La verdad no había sido coincidencia que él hubiese estado en ese momento ahí. Sabía perfectamente cuales eran los lugares que Kaede solía concurrir, sabía sus horarios, sus gustos, las que le gustaban y las que no... simplemente lo sabía "todo"... había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo en "saber" la rutina del muchacho de ojos zorrunos... finalmente se había visto recompensado... en el momento en el que el ojiazul acepto sus avances... hacía seis meses de ello. 

Debía admitir que Kaede Rukawa había sido una presa difícil de cazar. El joven de ojos azules era tan frió que podía congelar un témpano, pero él con su sonrisa y carácter extrovertido había logrado lo que otros no... que el muchacho por un tiempo estuviera junto a él... habían sido seis meses estupendos, sin embargo durante el último tiempo Kaede se comportó extraño... como perdido... finalmente llego un día de sorpresa y se lo lanzó... – "_esto se acabo, Sendoh... no te me acerques más, ya no me interesa estar contigo... llegó a su fin" – _sin explicaciones, sin ninguna causa... 

Le preguntó diariamente, lo visito en su casa, lo fue a buscar Shohoku... finalmente en una de esas visitas lo comprendió... 

Comprendió finalmente cual fue la razón de la ruptura que hubo entre ellos.... mejor dicho comprendió y descubrió quien fue el causante de ese cambio en Kaede.

Ese día lo vio... vio lo que otras tantas veces no había podido ver. Pudo ver las miradas con las que Rukawa observaba a Hanamichi... o mejor dicho, las miradas con las cuales lo devoraba. Podía leer hambre y deseo en esos ojos... en esos ojos color azul mar... en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban y le hubiera gustado poder leer lo mismo en alguna de esas miradas que le dirigía a su persona

Fue allí cuando entendió que esos insultos. y que esas miradas frías hacia Hanamichi eran diferentes a las que Rukawa solía darle a las demás personas. Todo lo que implicara a ese pelirrojo era completamente diferente... Sakuragi parecía tener cierto "poder" sobre ese zorro... poder que Sendoh anhelaba poder tener sobre la estrella de Shohoku.

Kaede se sentía atraído hacia Hanamichi y de ello no había duda... y sus sospechas le fueron comunicadas a Ru una vez finalizado el entrenamiento. 

Fue cuidadoso de esperar a que todos se retiraran del gimnasio. Como tantas cosas que se había encargado de averiguar sobre Kaede... descubrió que a Ru le gustaba quedarse después del entrenamiento y esperar que se fueran todos para poder entrenar como a él le gustaba...........

" te gusta Hanamichi verdad?" 

Le preguntó directamente, sin titubeos en su vos pero con un dejo de dolor..... que aparentemente fue imperceptible para Kaede

Y como era habitual en él, sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás, dejando claro que no había comprendido cuanto lo amaba, Kaede le contestó

"sí...... y ya no me molestes"

Lo había herido, como nadie antes había logrado herirlo... sin duda Kaede era alguien especial en su vida... y no deseaba dejarlo escapar. No lo dejaría.

Unos pasos detrás de él lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Akira se volvió y buscó con la mirada y para su sorpresa encontró a la persona causante de sus desdicha.....

__

- Sakuragi.........

****

*** NOTA AUTORAS***

Kotorimoon says: De vuelta con el segundo capítulo... la culpa que se haya demorado tanto es solo mía (TT_TT.. intentare no vuelva a ocurrir)... gracias por los reviews y opiniones... siempre son bienvenidas... 

**__**

Reiko says: aquí estamos de regreso! ^o^ finalmente el cap. 2 esta escrito... aunque se retrasó un poco ¬¬ y culpa mía no fue * ejem ejem *.... :P Chiste, mi querida hermana mayor entró al mundo laboral y ya no tiene tanto tiempo u.ú y me tuve que esperar bastante pero espero que les guste ;) Bueno, muchas gracias a quienes lo leyeron ^^ espero saber más opiniones ^.~

Reiko ~ _falta menos de una semana para mi cumple *-*~_ Shiro


	3. Levantando Defensas

****

FROM DEEP INSIDE OF ME

by: Kotorimoon // Reiko Shiro ^.~

( ) son nuestros comentarios ¬¬

[] pensamientos de los personajes =P

__

Capítulo III: Levantando Defensas... 

Frente a él y caminando sin haberle visto se encontraba la persona causante de toda su desdicha. El pelirrojo que en su ignorancia le había destrozado la vida quitándole aquello que consideraba como su gran amor... el muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos azules como el hielo... ese ser al que amaba con toda su alma: Kaede Rukawa... ¿acaso ese pelirrojo ignorante e inmaduro le había ganado?... ¿A él? él quien tenía record de conquistas dentro de su escuela y fuera de ella... ¿Acaso el pelirrojo había conseguido algo que él no?, pero ¿por qué?... ¿que tenía ese muchacho que había causado el abandono de Kaede? ... 

Mientras Sendoh lo observaba de manera inquisitiva Hanamichi caminaba hacía él de manera distraída, como si otras cosas ocuparan su mente... no fue sino hasta que estuvo casi frente de él cuando se percató de la presencia del muchacho de cabellos parados... 

- [quizás esta sea mi oportunidad para saber que llamó la atención de Kaede.... ]- observó a Hanamichi por unos segundos... tratando de analizarlo...- [qué es lo que vio en ti?]

- ¡Vaya puercoespín!... - dijo el pelirrojo recuperando su habitual energía... - ¿qué haces tan lejos de tu escuela???... a que te apuesto que has venido a espiar a este Tensai para poder ganarle a Shohoku en el próximo partido... jajajajajaja...

- ¿Cómo crees?... - contestó Sendoh con una de sus habituales sonrisas ocultando el tumulto de emociones que tenía en contra del pelirrojo... - ¿acaso no se puede visitar a los amigos?

- ¿Amigos?... - preguntó Hanamichi algo dudoso... - ¿y quién se supone que son tus amigos aquí en Kanagawa?...

- Sakuragi... - respondió Sendoh colocándole una mano sobre el hombro a Hanamichi haciendo que este se tensara... - el que seamos contrincantes en las canchas no significa que no podamos ser amigos... por ejemplo, ahora mismo iba a buscar a Rukawa para que jugáramos un uno a uno... - dijo sacando un balón de basketball de su bolso haciéndolo rodar sobre uno de sus dedos... 

Frente a la mención del muchacho de cabellos negros Hanamichi palideció drásticamente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido a los escrutinios de los ojos del muchacho de Ryonan... 

- ¿Te pasa algo Sakuragi?... - dijo parando el balón al ver la palidez del pelirrojo... 

- No... nada... - contestó Hanamichi casi tartamudeando... 

- Vaya... te ves algo pálido... ¿en serio te sientes bien?... 

- Claro que si... - dijo Hanamichi con su sonrisa de Tensai, sin embargo el color de su piel continuaba pálido... - ¿por qué no juegas un uno a uno conmigo?... - dijo cambiando el tema de manera violenta...- el tensai es mucho mejor 

- ¿Contigo?... - preguntó Sendoh sorprendido por la proposición del pelirrojo... - pero ¿acaso no tienes clases?...

- Igual que tú puercoespín... - contestó Hanamichi... - de todas maneras hoy no tengo ganas de ir... - continuó evitando la mirada del joven... - ¿o es que tienes miedo de las habilidades de este Tensai y por eso buscas excusas para no jugar conmigo? - dijo con su habitual pose... _(lease panfletos de tensai y challas cayendo a su espalda ˆˆ!) _

- Esta bien... - respondió resignado Sendoh apretando con su mano su bolso - jugaré contigo... 

Los dos muchachos dejaron sus bolsos en una esquina de la pequeña cancha, mientras Sendoh que vestía ya deportivamente precalentaba un poco. Hanamichi, por su lado, se sacaba la chaqueta y la camiseta dejando su torso descubierto... los ojos del muchacho de Ryonan se abrieron como platos, frente a él se encontraba un muchacho más alto que él... con un torso completamente dorado por el sol y cuya musculatura se marcaba perfectamente... Sendoh pudo sentir como un calor recorría su rostro sin que Hanamichi se diera cuenta, ya que este estaba distraído sacando una polera de su bolso para colocársela... también saco unas zapatillas y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos de Sendoh sobre él... algo en esa mirada le inquieto... - _te has puesto paranoico... no todos son como él... - _ se reprendió mentalmente... pero luego de ese encuentro con "Rukawa" era como para no haber quedado traumado... 

- ¿Qué tanto miras al Tensai?... - le dijo Hanamichi a Sendoh haciendo que este despertara y cayera en que le había estado mirando de manera descarada... - ¿acaso no piensas jugar?... 

- Por supuesto que sí... - dijo tomando el balón en su mano y dirigiéndose al pelirrojo colocándose frente a él... - juguemos...

Ambos jóvenes saltaron al momento que Sendoh lanzó el balón... Hanamichi en un espectacular saltó se apodero de el y cruzó hacía la canasta, cuando iba a encestar Sendoh se le cruzó y le quitó el balón...

- Es todo lo que puedes hacer... - dijo Sendoh con tono burlón... este era su momento de iniciar su venganza... - después de todo no pareces un tensai...

- Maldito Sendoh... ya verás...- fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo antes de colocarse delante de él, entonces el muchacho de cabellos parados se paralizó... frente a sus ojos tenía unos ojos avellanas envueltos en llamas, el podía sentir esas llamas a través de su mente... podía sentir esa pasión y valor por la vida... la fuerza y el coraje... podía sentir a Hanamichi Sakuragi... estaba tan absorto en esa sensación que no se dio cuenta cuando una mancha pelirrojo le arrebató el balón y lo clavó en un limpio slam dunk en la canasta... 

- No me subestimes puercoespín... - dijo Hanamichi seriamente... - este Tensai no perderá...

Luego continuaron el juego... 3 a 3... Sendoh estaba sorprendido por la habilidad del pelirrojo... siempre había sabido que ese jugador debía tener algo especial entre los demás... era claro que su capacidad y velocidad de aprendizaje no eran comunes ni corrientes, pero esto estaba fuera de su imaginación... 

Hanamichi se movía a casi la misma velocidad que Rukawa... sólo levemente inferior, y el muchacho de cabellos de ébano llevaba años en el deporte, mientras que el pelirrojo sólo algunos meses... ¿cómo era posible?... entonces en su distracción el balón se le escapó de las manos y Hanamichi en un intentó por alcanzarlo perdió el equilibrio y haciendo que Sendoh lo perdiera también... 

Un fuerte golpe se sintió en le piso... Sendoh se encontraba sobre Hanamichi y este había quedado paralizado por el fuerte impacto en su espalda... el pelirrojo se encontraba con los ojos cerrados intentando recobrara el aliento mientras Sendoh sobre él comenzaba a tener serios problemas... podía sentir a través de su húmeda ropa (debido al sudor) la atlética complexión del pelirrojo...

El aroma de Hanamichi no tardó de embriagar sus sentidos, produciéndole mareos y confusión en sus pensamientos y futuras acciones........ nada cooperaba con lo que pudiera llegar hacer: la situación, el golpe y el aroma de Hanamichi inundándole los sentidos...

- hmmmmm........ mi cabeza.......- escuchó la voz de Hana quejarse por el impacto dado mientras, para la fortuna del jugador n° 7 de Ryonan Hana estaba recuperando la conciencia... aunque por qué debía estar agradeciendo?? a caso qué pensaba hacerle??.... ese joven era la razón por la cual Kaede lo había dejado... ese joven que se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo era el causante de todo............... además, ya se había jurado... desde el día que comenzó una relación con Ru, desde ese mismo día se había jurado que nunca más se dejaría llevar por impulsos o deseos... ya que Rukawa era todo lo que él podía desear... Rukawa era el dueño de su alma y no necesitaba de nadie más..... si fuera necesario, cambiaría por completo, solo por el joven de cabellos de ébanos lo haría... solo por él, solo por él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa..........

Hana abrió lentamente sus ojos color avellana... Por más que Sendoh se encontraba sumido en sus propios mares de confusiones, no pudo dejar de ver y perderse dentro de esos ojos tan llenos de vida... eran realmente hermosos... por un segundo creyó ver un brillo especial en ellos... un brillo realmente fascinante... pero cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba sobre el frío cemento.

Observó a Hanamichi, aunque la luz del sol deba de lleno por detrás de la imponente figura del pelirrojo... dejándolo enceguecido por unos segundos... pero luego, una vez que su vista se acostumbró, pudo ver claramente el rostro de Hanamichi... pudo distinguir el temor que cubría aquellos hermosos ojos.

Se puso de pie rápidamente.

- Hanamichi, qué te sucede??- le preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en su voz, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en la mirada del pelirrojo

- nada.... no me sucede nada-

A cada paso con el cual Sendoh intentaba acercarse al pelirrojo este retrocedía dos para mantener una distancia "considerable".....

- lo siento... debo irme- y sin más se dio media vuelta y huyó del parque...............

- Hanamichi......................- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Sendoh al verlo desaparecer

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Corrió, corrió lo más rápido posible... lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron... debía alejarse......

- [maldito zorro..... maldito zorro!!!! te odio! te odio!........]- durante el trayecto del parque hasta su casa no hizo más que maldecir una y otra vez a Rukawa...... todo era su culpa... todo lo que sentía era su culpa... el temor que lo embargó hace no más de diez minutos al sentir el contacto con el cuerpo del puerco espín era la culpa de ese zorro... 

Azotó la puerta de entrada con todas sus fuerzas, para luego una vez dentro del departamento apoyar su espalda contra esta y dejarse resbalar lentamente, quedando (finalmente) sentado en el suelo, con sus rodillas flexionadas y su mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada

- te odio............. te odio por todo lo que me hiciste.............- escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas.....- Maldito... maldito zorro... te odio... siempre te odiare por hacerme esto... 

~ * ~ * ~

Casi nadie se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Hanamichi a clases, nadie con excepción de Rukawa y su grupo de amigos..... pero especialmente por el joven de cabellos de ébano y ojos gélidos.

- [dónde estarás???]- era la única pregunta que daba vueltas y más vueltas en su cabeza....... deseaba saber donde se encontraba Hanamichi- [a caso serás tan cobarde de no atreverte a cruzarme nuevamente??.... no, no lo creo..... ese no es el Hanamichi que conozco....... no es el Hanamichi que amo...... que amo y deseo]- con esa última palabra las escenas de la noche anterior resurgieron de su memoria....... malditos recuerdos, solo hacían más que atormentarlo... atormentarlo con el hecho de pensar que aquella noche Hanamichi pudo haber sido suyo...- [fui un idiota...... ]- 

Finalmente las clases terminaron y se dirigió al gimnasio para el entrenamiento de la tarde... esta sería la última opción de encontrarse con el pelirrojo y poder verle después de lo sucedido el día anterior... entonces cuando entró al gimnasio dirigió su azulina mirada al resto del equipo en busca de la cabellera roja, sin embargo no la encontró... un suspiro casi imperceptible escapó de sus labios mientras se dirigía a los camarines...

- Rukawa... – le dijo Ayako al joven de cabellos ébanos... - ¿acaso tu sabes que le ha sucedido a Hanamichi Sakuragi?...

El moreno no respondió, sólo levantó una ceja en forma de pregunta...

- Kaede Rukawa... – dijo la joven afirmando fuertemente su abanico en la mano... - El capitán esta furioso con Hanamichi... y ya le pregunté a Gundam, pero como tú fuiste el último en irte ayer y los dos se quedaron a hacer el aseo, pensé que podías saber algo... – terminó la joven a manera de excusa... 

- No... - respondió el moreno... – no se nada... – entonces se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al camarín para cambiarse el uniforme, mientras en el gimnasio se escuchaban los vítores de las porristas del moreno... este les dirigió una mirada despectiva que las jóvenes interpretaron de otra manera aumentando los gritos dentro del gimnasios... 

- Vamos equipo!!!!... – gritó el capitán Akagi a los demás integrantes de Shohoku... – nuestras meta es ganar el campeonato este año... 

- Si capitán!!!!... – gritaron los demás en respuesta... –

- Hanamichi no ha llegado Akagi... – comentó Kagure al capitán del equipo... –

- Ese estúpido debe haberse entretenido con sus amigos... – comentó el capitán por lo bajo mientras una vena salía de su frente... – es un irresponsable... 

- No lo creo Akagi... – respondió conciliador el muchacho de anteojos... – Hanamichi ha cambiado mucho últimamente... el nunca falta a un entrenamiento a menos que sea por algo de real importancia...

- No deberías defenderlo Kogure... si no tiene una buena excusa tendrá entrenamiento extra el resto de la temporada... ahora no podemos darnos el lujo de no entrenar... – dijo al momento que indicaba que debían seguir corriendo diez minutos más...

La conversación no había pasado desapercibida para uno de los integrantes del equipo... poco después mientras botaba el balón de básquet y encestaba limpiamente en la canasta nuevamente las dudas asaltaron su mente... ¿acaso el pelirrojo no estaba en el entrenamiento por su culpa?... él se había dado cuenta perfectamente de lo importante que eran los entrenamientos para el integrante más novato del equipo... el daba en cada ocasión su mayor esfuerzo... había empezado con lo básico y ahora era un destacado jugador, mientras sus rebotes eran alabados por diversos equipos... esa misma pasión era la que le había llamado la atención... su entrega total en la cancha y que el moreno intuía que podía traspasar las barreras deportivas... la misma devoción que le mostraba a su grupo de amigos, su "Gundam" y en especial a uno de sus amigos... un retorcijón en sus entrañas en pensar en el muchacho que siempre acompañaba a SU pelirrojo... siempre se les veía juntos y amistosos... nuevamente la palabra "celos" apareció en su mente y como en oportunidades anteriores la sacó rápidamente... suspiró y fijó su mirada en la puerta del gimnasio por enésima vez en pocos minutos... sin embargo paso exactamente lo mismo que en las ocasiones anteriores... absolutamente nada... mientras el entrenamiento estaba apunto de terminar...

~ * ~ * ~

Hanamichi se despertó cuando ya la luz se había ido del cielo de Kanagawa... se había quedado dormido en el suelo totalmente destapado y una oleada de frío le invadió... sin embargo el frío no solo le invadía físicamente, sino también por dentro... mientras se levantaba un pequeño mareo le hizo afirmarse de la pared... se tocó la frente y esta estaba hirviendo... 

- Lo único que me faltaba... - suspiro... – fiebre... – lentamente se dirigió a su habitación y se tendió en su cama... su cuarto estaba con algunas ropas tiradas en el suelo, sin embargo había más orden que desorden en ella... las paredes de un color cálido aunque un poco desteñidas iban completamente acorde con el muchacho... – mientras se sumía en la oscuridad del sueño provocado por la fiebre a lo lejos percibió el sonido del timbre y luego de la puerta del departamento abriéndose... a los pocos minutos unos brazos intentaban hacerle reaccionar, sin embargo parecía que sus pestañas eran de plomo porque no fue capaz de abrir sus avellanos ojos... mientras la voz de un amigo le llamaba a lo lejos...

Notas de las autoras:

Kotorimoon says : ˆˆkonnishiwa tomodashi, aquí estamos de nuevo. Esta vez nos hemos demorado menos. Como siempre miles de gracias por su apoyo y comentarios... mi querida hermana Reiko se ha encargado de que yo no me atrase (gracias Reiko por la paciencia)... en cuanto a la historia supongo que adivinan quien llegó al apartamento de Hana. Y bueno... Sendoh es Sendoh (este chico no me cae nada de bien) así que no se puede esperar muchas cosas buenas por el momento... 

Reiko says: seeeeeeee... esta vez la que se tardó fui yo u.ú pero bueno, finalmente está actualizado *-*!.... a mí tampoco me cae bien Sendoh ¬¬... sonríe demasiado para mí gusto _ pero bueno, veremos que papel le daremos. Gracias a todas las personas que leen nuestro fic ^^. Mako, ya puedo escribir "esas" escenas?? Digo, tengo 17 ya xD! Jajajajajaja... chiste ¬¬, Reiko es una niña inocente todavía =P de eso te encargas vos ^^


	4. Delirio

****

FROM DEEP INSIDE OF ME

by: Kotorimoon & Reiko Shiro

__

[ ] pensamiento de los personajes

n/k: nota de kotorimoon

n/r: nota de reiko =P

Cap 4: °||_DELIRIO||°_

La puerta del departamento se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a través de esta manera la figura de un joven de cabellos oscuros. 

- Hanamichi??- llamó una vez pero nadie le respondió, decidido llamarlo nuevamente pero al no recibir respuesta se adentro dentro del departamento.

- Hana... Hana.... que te sucede?- le preguntó al encontrarlo tirado sobre el suelo en el pasillo que llevaba hacia la habitación del joven cabellos de fuego

Hana apenas estaba consciente... no se sentía bien y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

- Yohei... eres tu??- pregunto al no poder distinguir la figura que se encontraba frente de él.

- si...- le respondió Yohei casi en un susurro mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos y trataba de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- qué te sucede amigo??...- preguntó levantando la voz alarmado al ver la condición de su amigo...

Hanamichi desde su inconsciencia reconoció a lo lejos la voz de su amigo pero sus ojos pesaban demasiado, deseaba dormir... deseaba descansar... no se sentía bien

*Yohei zamarrea a Hana*

- Hana, reacciona... no te duermas...- le suplicaba Yohei preocupado

- Yohei... - el pelirrojo intentó incorporarse, pero el mundo comenzó rápidamente a dar vueltas

- Espera, no te muevas....

- Yohei... hace calor aquí dentro...- dijo casi en un susurro, a lo cual Yohei respondió únicamente posando una de sus manos sobre la frente de Hana para de esa forma darse cuenta del estado del pelirrojo

- Dios Santo, si tienes fiebre!!!!! – exclamó asustado

Yohei arrastró a Hana hasta la cama en donde lo recostó... pero qué hacer?? tenía fiebre... en primer lugar debería cuidar de que esta no aumentara y en lo posible intentar que descendiera

- Yohei... estoy bien... no te preocupes- el muchacho de cabellos de fuego se veía realmente mal, su piel antes morena se veía pálida a pesar de que su frente estaba ardiendo y sus ojos se cerraban a cada momento y su voz era casi inaudible- ... 

- No digas tonterías, estas hirviendo en fiebre... qué anduviste haciendo?!?! acaso estás loco???... por qué no me llamaste???

- Yohei... - respondió el pelirrojo- no me regañes... déjame dormir, estoy cansado... – siendo estás palabras sólo un susurro, el muchacho calló en la inconsciencia

- Hana... – volvió a exclamar Yohei alarmando...

Hanamichi quedó tendido en la cama mientras Yohei Mito se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algunas cosas para bajarle la fiebre... conocía perfectamente el pequeño apartamento, sus familias habían sido amigas desde que ellos eran pequeños y habían crecido como hermanos... sus padres salían juntos de vacaciones y ellos jugaban desde que recordaban, incluso después de la trágica muerte de los padres del pelirrojo siguieron muy unidos... sin duda eran hermanos...

Una vez en la cocina, tomó una cubeta y buscó unos paños de tela... luego fue la baño y saco unos medicamentos del botiquín, pero mentalmente no hacía más que preguntarse la razón por la cual su amigo se encontraba en semejante estado...

Yohei regreso a la habitación de Hana y se sentó a su lado, velando los sueños de su amigo, intento fallidamente que tomara algunas medicinas para la fiebre, así que sólo le puso algunos paños tibios sobre la frente...

Al observarlo algo de él le inquietó... no era la primera vez que le veía dormir...era común que ellos con su Gundam fueran de campamento y compartieran las carpas (n/k: que pensaban mal pensados??)

Lo único que logró sacar a Yohei de sus pensamientos fueron las extrañas palabras que escaparon de los labios del pelirrojo

- déjame... no me toques... - fueron casi en un susurro pero al estar en ese estado de alerta fue capaz de escucharlas, Yohei se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, tratando de procesar las palabras de Hana, a caso no deseaba que lo tocara?, pero si a penas lo había rozado cuando le cambió el paño de agua fría .-.

- suéltame... - volvió a susurrar el pelirrojo

Yohei estaba realmente confundido...pero si solo estaba cuidando de él. Temeroso se alejó de Hana sólo para comprobar que las palabras no iban dirigidas hacia él, que Hana estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.... hablando desde su inconsciente... lo cual lo preocupaba aún más al moreno...

Una cristalina lágrima corrió por el pálido rostro del pelirrojo...

Algo no estaba bien, algo le había sucedido a Hana... algo lo perturbaba pero qué podía ser??? debía ser algo bastante importante como para " traumarlo " pero .... qué podría haber sido?

El rostro del joven moreno no hacía más que reflejar incertidumbre ante las palabras de su amigo, deseaba que despertara para poder preguntarle al respecto... aunque.... eso sería conveniente?? a que se refería con ese _no me toques_?

Yohei finalmente cambió el paño de la frente del pelirrojo y este comenzó abrir sus almendrados ojos ambarinos

- Yohei... amigo... ¿que haces aquí??- le preguntó Hana confundido y sorprendido al verle 

- Hana- trató de sonreírle pero las palabras escuchadas todavía seguían dando vuelta por su cabeza - pasé a verte... como no fuiste hoy a clases... y.... bueno... ahora no te encontré en un buen estado- recién en ese momento Yohei recordó la verdadera razón por la cual había ido a ver a Hana, su amigo no era de faltar a clases por lo general faltaban juntos... y eso lo preocupó... además desde que había entrado al equipo de basketball las veces que había faltado se podían contar con una mano... a caso la ausencia de ese día estaba relacionado con las extrañas frases que el pelirrojo había soltado en sus sueño??

- que sucede Yohei... por que tienes esa cara?...- preguntó Hanamichi tratando de incorporarse, siendo detenido por la mano del moreno...

- Hana... espera... no debes levantarte... 

Yohei no se animaba a preguntar, tal vez... después de todo no era buena idea de preguntar

- Acaso el tensai no puede resfriarse???.. – preguntó Hanamichi con tono burlón... – después de todo soy humano.. casi perfecto, pero humano...

- .... - Yohei se quedó en silencio por unos segundos pero trató de actuar lo más natural posible, cosa de no levantar más sospechas en su amigo- claro Hana, el Tensai tiene derecho a muchas cosas ^^, pero debiste haberme llamado, necesitas ayuda... – dijo con tono preocupado...

- que pasa Yohei???- Hana se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía a su amigo... su mirada no era la de siempre, no lo observaba con esos ojos burlones, su mirada era seria y podría decirse que tenía tintes de preocupación

- mmmmmm..... Hana...sólo quiero que sepas que siempre podrás confiar en mí (n/r: eso fue cursi ¬¬)

El pelirrojo sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y se sentó lentamente en la cama

- ....

Yohei pudo percatarse de ello y notó la sombra que cubrió el rostro de Hana... no quería verlo de esa forma, quería animarlo de alguna manera pero...lo único que logró fue brindarle una cálida sonrisa reafirmando las palabras antes dichas

- Yohei... yo... - susurró el pelirrojo mientras Yohei colocaba una mano en su hombro... - yo... no puedo... no puedo... - las palabras se cortaron en su garganta y una gruesa lágrima corrió por su rostro... Yohei se cortó frente al extraño comportamiento de su amigo... en toda su vida de amistad nunca le había visto llorar, ni siquiera con la trágica muerte de sus padres... siempre había mantenido su semblante integro

- Hana... ¿qué demonios te paso?... ¿por qué estás así?... – preguntó Yohei preocupado sentándose al borde de la cama... sin embargo sólo recibió silencio por respuesta.... - entiendo si no me lo quieres contar en este momento- se quedó en silencio por unos segundos para tomar aire - pero.... solo quiero que me prometas una cosa

- Yohei...- le susurró Hanamichi calmándose

- prométeme que cuando necesites hablar con alguien, ese alguien seré yo

- yo... yo te lo prometo... hermano... 

- y una cosa más... vuelve a ser el Hanamichi de antes...

- mmm....- Hanamichi intentó mostrar una de sus radiantes sonrisas... sin embargo no lo consiguió lo que preocupo aún más a su amigo...

- Hana.......- Yohei acaricio el cabello de Hana en señal de cariño (n/k: se esta poniendo muy cebolla jajajajaja|| n/r: sí, no? ¬¬) - mmmmmm...... todo va a estar bien Hana

- ... si Yohei.. todo va a estar bien... (n/k: a lo más Sakura Card Captor)

- ^^ así me gusta Hana

Yohei observa su reloj y se da cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde, debería haber estado en su casa hace más de 1 hora... 

- ahora recuéstate para que te baje esa fiebre... yo vendré mañana a ver como te sientes... pero si te sientes peor sólo tienes que llamarme... no importa la hora... aquí te dejo algunos remedios... se buen chico y tómatelos...

- ok... ok... me tratas como si fueras mi padre... - refunfuño el pelirrojo

- es que te comportas como un niño y cualquier otro comportamiento "maduro" te parece la gran cosa =P

- esa no es la manera de hablarle a este Tensai, Yohei... ya verás cuando pueda levantarme... – dijo mostrándole uno de sus puños levantados... 

- jejejeje =P pero si no te tomas la medicina eso no sucederá... – respondió el moreno levantándose...

- ok.. ok... me tomare toda esa medicina... no desesperes... – dijo el pelirrojo dándose por vencido...

- así me gusta ^^

Hana vio salir de la habitación a Yohei... pero no sin antes...

__

"recuerda siempre podrás confiar en mí"

- confiar.... lo que me sucede no le puedo confiar a nadie- susurró Hana sin que el moreno le escuchara mientras se cubría sus ojos con la mano izquierda y dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre su cama nuevamente. Escuchó como la puerta se abría y cerraba y se quedó en ese estado por un largo tiempo...

Mientras Yohei salía del pequeño departamento unos ojos le miraban fijamente... desde la oscuridad, el departamento estaba bajo vigilancia... 

Hanamichi volvió a abrir los ojos un rato después, nuevamente había dormitado producto de la fiebre... decidió ponerse de pie, tenía hambre y debía comer algo... finalmente- "enfermo que come no muere"... – pensó. Le costó trabajo, las cosas aún le daban vueltas y no estaba en su mejor estado. Eso era lo que odiaba las gripes (o lo que fuere que tenía). Sentirse enfermo imposibilitaba hacer las cosas, o porque estaba mareado, desganado... o porque simplemente se sentía pésimo.

Se sentó en la cama y apoyó sus pies fuertemente contra el suelo, para luego hacer impulso con ellos y ponerse de pie, eso le costó... bastante. Miró a un costado, allí estaba la medicina que Yohei le había indicado tomar

-soy infantil, y qué? =P - dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus mano y la guardaba en el cajón de la mesita de luz.

Comenzó a caminar por todo su departamento, apoyándose de las paredes ya que sólo no podía mantener el equilibrio... equilibrio que perdió en un intento esquivar una pila de ropa sucia en el suelo ^^UUuuu

Sólo esperaba que el golpe llegara, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y ni intentó evitarlo, sabía que no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo en las condiciones que se encontraba, no sintió cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió...... el golpe nunca llegó........

Qué había sucedido?!?! Acaso estaba delirando y en verdad estaba en su cama soñando...no, estaba despierto, pero no se golpeó, al contrario, algo había evitado que cayera... unas manos lo estaba sosteniendo... a caso Yohei había regresado?? no podía abrir sus ojos, aún se encontraban pesados por el desgano que lo embargaba... pero sí, no podía ser otra persona más que Yohei

- gracias amigo... me salvaste... - dijo en un tono relajado y con una suave sonrisa mientras abría lentamente sus ojos 

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pasando por la columna vertebral y terminando en los pies, si había tenido fiebre en algún momento ahora estaba más frío que un hielo...... esa persona, ese olor... quien lo había sostenido era...

- zorro... – susurró palideciendo tanto que parecía un fantasma...

No podía ser cierto, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y los abrió nuevamente tratando de borrar la imagen que tenía frente a él, tal vez era una mala jugada que su subconsciente le hacía pasar pero no, allí estaba. El joven de cabellos negros y ojos zorrunos era quien lo había "ayudado"...

Sintió como el calor lo invadió nuevamente, tenía mucho calor... 

- déjame!!!! déjame!!!! no me toques!!!!- dijo suavemente mientras trataba de alejarse de Kaede, pero como la noche anterior, eso le era imposible, el solo hecho de recordar la noche anterior... recordar todos esos momentos... 

- Tranquilo – le dijo el moreno con tono frío y calmado... - te soltaré cuando te tranquilices y te pongas de pie ¬¬

- o.o- Hana se tranquilizó (n/k: en brazos de Kaede como puede???) y sintió como las manos de Rukawa lo iban sosteniendo cada vez más suavemente... lentamente lo ayudó a reincorporarse 

- no deberías levantarte si estás enfermo... – volvió a hablar el ojiazul...

- .........- Hana le dió la espalda, qué demonios estaba haciendo allí!?!?!??! qué derecho tenía para decirle lo que debía o no debía hacer?!?!? Cómo había entrado???, por que no le había dado el puñetazo que se merecía el muy bastardo???, por qué le dolía tanto lo que le había intentado hacer???? además, después de todo... había sido su culpa... 

Fue en ese momento en medio de la confusión mental que sintió sus rodillas flaquear, lo mismo que todo su cuerpo, mientras su mirada se tornaba borrosa...

- [no... no ahora, no por favor]- era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras el mundo se oscurecía, no podía desmayarse ahora.... no junto al zorro... quien sabe lo que le pudiera hacer!!!! (n/r: pobre Hana quedó traumado u.ú) pero parecía que por más que pedía eso no se haría realidad, ya que lentamente sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a caer nuevamente... pero antes de que eso sucediera por completo sintió como una fuerte mano lo sostuvo desde atrás por la cintura ... (n/k: ˆˆ!!! yo quiero que también me sujete!!!!... n/r: que hermana la mía ¬¬UUUuuu!!)

- da'ahou.......- fue lo único que escuchó por parte de Rukawa, para luego quedar completamente inconsciente?!

Le costó trabajo, le costó bastante trabajo llevarlo hasta la habitación... y una vez allí lo recostó sobre la cama. Lo observó por un tiempo, se lo veía decaído...... aparentemente el salir corriendo en medio de la lluvia no había sido una buena idea, pero bueno, qué más se le puede pedir a Hanamichi, no es de pensar las cosas... además, como para no hacerlo.... lo asustó bastante la noche anterior...... pero..... 

- demonios!!!- se dijo mientras se daba un golpe en la cabeza- por qué¡?!¡! por qué me dejé llevar?!?

Esa no era la manera en la que lo había planeado, de esa manera no era como pensaba "acercarse" a Hanamichi... pero bueno, lo hecho... hecho está... u.ú... y no había vuelta atrás.

Lo observó nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante sudado, su ropa estaba completamente pegada al cuerpo... la fiebre parecía que todavía estaba presente... pero qué podía hacer??... lo meditó por un tiempo y lo único que se le ocurría era UNA cosa... y esa era sacarle la ropa sudaba... un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo mientras que cierta parte reaccionaba ante la idea... – _ahora no es el momento para eso_... – se reprendió mentalmente... observó nuevamente al pelirrojo para luego dirigirse en la búsqueda del baño orando para que esta tuviera una tina... finalmente lo encontró y dio gracias por la existencia de ella... comenzó a llenarla de agua mientras volvía a la habitación y comenzaba a buscar algo de ropa para cambiarle... finalmente encontró un pijama delgado y algunas toallas y las colocó dentro del baño... luego volvió a la habitación y lentamente se acercó al pelirrojo... Hana aún estaba inconsciente y al parecer la fiebre seguía subiendo ya que su rostro estaba del color de su cabello... luego de unos minutos de vacilación Kaede se dispuso a cumplir su cometido... lentamente le quitó la polera para dejar al descubierto su bien formado torso... el pelirrojo apenas se movió sin llegar a despertar... luego y después de respirar varias veces para intentar calmar a su cuerpo, bajo hasta los pantalones... a estas alturas el moreno ya estaba sudando frío haciendo una invocación a su fuerza de voluntad... si había cometido algún pecado seguro con lo que hacía ahora algo debía quedar saldado... finalmente sólo quedaban los boxer del pelirrojo... Kaede se acercó a la ventana y respiró aire puro... 

- Maldición... – dijo para sí... - ¿cómo puede tenerme en estás condiciones?... – pensó la sentir una fuerte tirantes y dolor en la parte baja del abdomen... – debo controlarme o esta vez si lo echaré todo a perder... es mejor llevarlo así a la tina... si no, no responderé... – se volvió a dar vuelta hacía el pelirrojo y con los boxer puestos lo llevó hasta el baño... la tina estaba llena de agua tibia y haciendo un esfuerzo lo levantó para meterlo a ella... el contacto del agua con su piel hizo que el pelirrojo despertara de manera violenta, sin embargo su sorpresa – y terror – fue mayúsculo al ver con quien estaba y en que condiciones...

- Déjame... – le dijo Hanamichi empujando al moreno de manera violenta... – no me toques...

Kaede pudo percibir el toque de pánico en su voz e incluso lo débil del empujón considerando las múltiples peleas que había tenido con él... se veía tan desamparado y débil que un extraño sentimiento de protección le invadió... sin embargo casi de inmediato se propuso exiliarlo de si mismo... el pelirrojo se tambaleó peligrosamente mientras trataba de salir de la tina... su ropa mojada dejaba poco a la imaginación y Kaede tragó seco...

- Cálmate... – le susurró afirmándole fuertemente de los brazos... – no te haré nada...

- mientes... – dijo el pelirrojo mientras intentaba desesperadamente de zafares... – lárgate zorro... no te atrevas a tocarme... no te dejaré...

- Cálmate!!!! – le gritó finalmente azotándole contra la pared del baño... – te prometo que no te haré nada, pero sin ayuda no bajará esa fiebre... – terminó en su acostumbrado frío tono de voz...

- Pero tu... tu... ayer... – balbuceaba Hanamichi de manera incoherente y perdida...

- Te prometo que no te haré nada... que tu no quieras... – terminó... – te lo prometo...

Sin muchas opciones Hana dejó de Kaede le volviera a meter al agua... – [_confiar..._]_ – _pensó para sí el pelirrojo... – [_como si fuera tan fácil confiar cuando te han desilusionado...cuando te sientes traicionado _] _–_ sin embargo las palabras le salieron de la boca sin que él se diera cuanta haciendo que los azules ojos de Kaede se abrieran como plato... desilusionado????... acaso él le había desilusionado????... pero cómo???... por qué????... para que haya desilusión debía haber esperanza de algo... acaso el pelirrojo esperaba algo de él???... algo que él había hecho trizas con sus actos????... en medio de sus divagaciones Hanamichi volvió a caer en la inconsciencia dejándole con miles de preguntas en su cabeza... le volvió a meter a la tina del baño y con un jarro vació agua a través de su cuerpo... sin duda mirar sin tocar era una prueba de voluntad... un castigo por todos los pecados cometidos hasta entonces... cuando ya decidió que por salud mental era mejor sacar al pelirrojo del agua con alguna dificultad (n/k: piensen en el peso muerto de Hana) lo llevó hasta la cama, entonces con la toalla aún puesta le sacó los boxer mojados y le colocó la ropa seca... le metió entre las sábanas y le cubrió con la ropa de cama... entonces se fijo en el rostro del pelirrojo, parecía que la fiebre comenzaba a bajar lentamente ya que su color ya no era rojo furioso... entonces se fijó en el velador que estaba junto a la cama y que se encontraba entreabierto y observó un pequeño frasquito, lo levantó y leyó la etiqueta...

__

* Antipirético *

- Debes tomarte este medicamento Da'ahou... – susurró Kaede al momento que le levantaba la cabecera y trataba que el pelirrojo tomara el líquido ambarino... sin embargo el muchacho se negaba a tragarlo... entonces un brillo apareció en los ojos de Kaede... tomó la botella y bebió parte del contenido entonces lentamente se acercó al rostro del pelirrojo y posó sus labios en los de Hanamichi... una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo... los labios del pelirrojo eran exquisitos... lentamente hizo que el pelirrojo abriera la boca y le vació el contenido de la suya a la de él... entonces rompió el fugaz contacto... sin que el pelirrojo despertara...

- Estoy seguro que quieres curarte... así que no rompí mi promesa... – dijo el muchacho de ojos azules... entonces acercó una silla del living y se sentó al lado del pelirrojo... sin duda esa sería una de las noches más largas de su vida...

****

~~NOTA AUTORAS: 

Kotorimoon says: [*antipirético: medicamento para bajar la fiebre]... _Konssiwa tomodachis... en fin... por segunda vez y casi en un milagro divino no he sido yo la que se ha demorado... pero en fin no ha sido tanto y dicen que entre más se espera más se disfruta... por eso le hemos puesto mucha energía a este capítulo... muchas gracias por sus reviews y sugerencias, siempre son un aporte a la continuación de este fics... así que sigan dejando... ya saben... sin reviews no hay capítulos (si, ya lo sé... eso es ser mala ˆˆ!!!) para la próxima vez nos coordinamos mejor con Reiko para escribir (es que comenzamos por msn)..._

Reiko says: _Hell~~~~o! cómo están? espero que muy bien ^-^_

Antes que nada debo pedir disculpas porque esta vez este cap se retrasó por mi culpa (y el anterior tb ¬¬) U_U es que... es que... es que..... *llora* las musas abandonaron mi cabeza ~.~!!! pero bueno, espero que les guste como va. A mí me encantó!!! Estoy cada vez más contenta de escribir un fic con Mako ^^ ... ahora hasta yo quiero saber como sigue .-.!! As always, dejen reviews y sugerencias tb =P... btw, Mako gracias por ayudarme a comenzar xD! me divertí mucho ponerme en el Yohei Mode ^-^ aunque la próxima mejor soy Hana ¬¬ o Ru depende de la situation... ok, me fui por las ramas... nos leemos chao~!

__


	5. Reacciones

****

FROM DEEP INSIDE OF ME

by: _Kotorimoon & Reiko Shiro_

****

Cap 5: Reacciones

La habitación estaba casi completamente a oscuras... las cortinas rojas le daban un cierto matiz al ambiente, lo cual combinaba perfectamente con la persona que dormía en la cama de la cálida habitación. Kaede abrió sus zorrunos ojos para encontrarse con la figura del pelirrojo recostado sobre la cama... se dirigió hacía él y le puso su delgada mano sobre la frente... al parecer la fiebre había cedido, pero Hanamichi seguía durmiendo... seguramente el esfuerzo le había dejado agotado y no despertaría hasta el amanecer... 

Kaede se sorprendió consigo mismo...¿por qué se encontraba en ese momento cuidando al pelirrojo? ¿Acaso no era nada más que deseo lo que le impulsaba? Entonces, ¿qué era esa preocupación que le había llevado a ir a verle a su departamento?... recordó perfectamente que después de salir del entrenamiento se dirigió hacía donde él sabía se encontraba el departamento del pelirrojo... ¿cómo lo sabía?... fácil... después de seguirlo en múltiples ocasiones guiado por sus motivaciones personales, el camino estaba grabado en su memoria... sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayor al ver entrar a otro muchacho al departamento antes que el llegara a la puerta, a ese amigo del pelirrojo...

Frunció el ceño, Yohei Mito creía haberle escuchado al pelirrojo llamarle... ese muchacho no le podía caer bien, siempre le veía demasiado cerca de Hanamichi, demasiado amable, demasiado preocupado para su gusto... no... definitivamente no le agradaba... contó los minutos que el moreno estuvo dentro de la casa de Hanamichi y se preguntó que tanto harían... la verdad se le ocurrieron muchas cosas que se podía hacer con el pelirrojo en ese tiempo, pero entre más pensaba más sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba... así pasó casi una hora y media hasta que vio salir a Yohei del departamento, entonces se decidió y pasando al conserje se dirigió a la puerta del pelirrojo... 

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse con la puerta semiabierta... seguramente el moreno no la había cerrado correctamente, sin preguntar nada entró y sus azules ojos se abrieron al encontrarse con el pelirrojo tambaleándose mientras se afirmaba de la pared... vestía ropa casual y su cabello caía sobre su rostro... entonces el muchacho perdió el equilibrio y casi fue a dar de bruces al suelo... el cuerpo de Kaede reaccionó como si fuera un partido, soltó el bolso deportivo que traía e impidió que Hana cayera al suelo... 

__

-" gracias amigo... me salvaste..." –fueron las palabras que el pelirrojo dejó escapar... lo estaba confundiendo con su amigo Yohei y Kaede se tensó... entonces se percató que el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta que no era realmente su amigo y su corazón se contrajo al ver la mirada de pánico del número 10 de Shohoku... pese al forcejeo le ayudó a llegar a la cama, le ayudó a darse una ducha para bajar la fiebre y ahora estaba velando sus sueño.. sin duda esas no eran las cosas que Kaede Rukawa, el iceberg de Shohoku hacía frecuentemente.

Se levantó de la silla, ya eran casi las 6 de la mañana y pronto amanecería... la fiebre del pelirrojo había bajado y no había motivos para quedarse ahí... tomó su bolso deportivo y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, sin embargo antes de cruzar el umbral se detuvo y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al pelirrojo, entonces se inclinó sobre él y le beso suavemente los labios... las palabras de Hanamichi retumbaron en su mente... 

- "_como si fuera tan fácil confiar cuando te han desilusionado... cuando te sientes traicionado..." - _

Entonces Kaede dejo escapar... 

- Perdóname do'aho... - luego se levantó y salió rápidamente de la habitación y del departamento... entonces el pelirrojo abrió los ojos y miró a través de la ventana el sol que comenzaba a cubrir Kanagawa mientras dejaba escapar en un susurro... 

- No se si pueda Kitsune... no se si pueda... – fueron las únicas palabras que se escaparon de sus labios mientras cubría con una mano sus ojos color avellana. 

Los sucesos de estos últimos días habían sido demasiado para él... primero, el haberse dado cuenta que el sentimiento que había identificado como odio cuando entro a la secundaria de Shohoku ahora ya no era tan puro como antes... se diluía entre otras sensaciones y emociones... confusas y nuevas que le dejaban perplejo y perdido... el **odio** que se proclamaba tenerle a Rukawa no era verdadero odio sino una pantalla que le impedía descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos... una pantalla que le impedía darse cuenta que las peleas que tenía con ese zorro no eran más que intentos subconscientes de llamarle la atención... intentos de que el jugador número 11 centrara toda su atención en él... pero... fue demasiado para él, demasiado el saberse encantado y perturbado por un hombre... aún no tenía claro lo que era, y la verdad no estaba seguro de querer dilucidarlo... por lo además, esa persona se tratara de KAEDE Rukawa, el iceberg del equipo... . Al darse cuenta de la persona de la cual se sentía atraído no hizo más que causarle una gran punzada de dolor en su corazón. Parecía que no tenía suerte cada vez que se enamoraba... ahora para ampliar su lista de rechazos debía agregar a Rukawa... peor aún, el número 52 en su lista de rechazos sería un hombre... y la vergüenza que esto le traería. 

Sabía que Rukawa era una persona fría, que no le importaba nada ni nadie... y eso lo sabía muy bien al verlo como trataba a su incondicional grupo de admiradoras y hasta a la adorable Haruko... se sintió apenado de sus sentimientos... se sintió estúpido... y más que nada en el mundo deseo sacar esa gama de confusos sentimientos de su mente y su corazón... que estos se diluyeran sin dejar rastro... pero todo fue diferente ese día que se quedaron a limpiar el gimnasio. 

De por sí ya le había sido costoso mantener la distancia en los entrenamientos... necesitaba pensar y por eso se enfrascó en una pelea con Kaede, sin embargo nunca se imaginó que el moreno le respondería de la manera que lo hizo y por ende los dos terminaran castigados limpiando el gimnasio... todos sus intentos habían sido en vano ya que quedaron los dos solos... mientras maldecía su perra suerte y divagaba sin sentido fue sorprendido, sin previo aviso... Kaede Rukawa, el rey de hielo lo besó... 

- sus labios eran suaves... suaves y dulces.... no había rastro de la frialdad- se dijo Hanamichi mientras tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación y su mente se diluía en diversas sensaciones... al mismo tiempo sus dedos se deslizaban por su rostro hasta llegar a su labios... sus labios en donde no hace mucho tiempo habían sido besados nuevamente por Kaede, sin embargo algo paralizó los pensamientos del pelirrojo-... aunque su mirada era igual de fría que siempre.....

Todos esos recuerdos eran malos estragos de su memoria... Deseaba olvidar... deseaba hacerlo pero cómo?!?! Si había descubierto que aquello era lo que más anhelaba en la vida... sentir los labios de Kaede era lo que más anhelaba en ese momento... sin embargo no lo deseaba de esa manera... quien sabe qué más podría haber sucedido aquella noche... los ojos de Kaede a pesar de ser igual de gélidos que siempre, esta vez tenían algo diferente..... un brillo especial... algo que le decía que Rukawa deseaba llegar a más... pero esa no era de la forma en que lo quería... no ese momento, lugar y condiciones... no había entrega ni igualdad... no había ningún sentimiento que les uniera... y eso era lo que hizo que Hanamichi deseara finalmente detenerse, lo que había hecho que pese a los ruegos de su cuerpo terminara dejando a Kaede botado en la mitad de la duela de básquet en vez de seguir sus instintos y saciar su cuerpo – y hormonas – de algo que le atraía, pero que sin duda habría dejado su corazón totalmente vacío... era un estúpido... no, pero aún... era un romántico estúpido... 

- WAAAAAAA!!!!! Por qué tuvo que suceder así?!?!- se preguntó a sí mismo al momento que desordenaba su ya desordenada cabellera pelirroja... 

- Qué cosa?- le preguntó una voz no muy lejana

Hana abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Yohei frente de él. 

- Yohei... – susurró al momento que un leve tinte carmín cubría sus mejillas... 

- Muy buenos días Hana, cómo amaneciste???- le preguntaba mientras le apoyaba una de sus manos sobre la frente- aparentemente ya no tienes fiebre ^^ aunque te ves un poco rojo... cuanto me alegro

- ... sí... eso parece... – respondió el pelirrojo evadiendo la mirada de su amigo que le observaba perspicaz... 

- Y me dirás que es lo que no tendría que haber sucedido así?! O.O.. te he escuchado decirlo antes de que abrieras los ojos, así que no me evadas Hana

- ..........- Hana se quedó en silencio, qué contestarle?? Yohei no se creería nada así como así- Yohei.... qué haces aquí?!?!- intentó desviarle la conversación hacia algún otro rumbo y Yohei se dio cuenta de ello, entendiendo que Hanamichi no le diría nada, decidió seguirle la corriente...

- Ayer te dije que te vendría a ver... – respondió el moreno con naturalidad... – después de la fiebre que tuviste me quede preocupado, pero por lo visto eso estuvo de más... 

- Es verdad!.... jajajaja... – rió el pelirrojo con su aspecto de Tensai... - bueno, como verás este tensai está recuperado, una simple fiebre no podrá detenerlo... :9

- sí, eso parece.. – rió Yohei al ver los ánimos de su amigo... 

- bueno... - decía mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba algo de ropa en medio de su desorden...

- A dónde crees que vas?... – preguntó el moreno incrédulo...

- me voy a correr un poco ._. que más?

- pero si hasta ayer tenias fiebre, debes de quedarte – le reclamó Yohei...

- Baka Yohei... no _ este tensai debe entrenar para ser el mejor jugador de todo Japón... – le reclamó Hana... – si no entreno mi cuerpo lo resentirá y mis metas se verán atrasadas... 

- ok, ok... ve... yo te esperaré y te prepararé el desayuno mientras...

- De acuerdo...- le respondió antes de entrar en el baño para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropas. 

Cuando entró y vio la bañera no pudo evitar que un tinte rojizo volviera a teñir sus mejillas...

- Anoche...- susurró para sí y sólo pudo recordar cuando Rukawa lo ayudó a darse un baño, sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para hacer desaparecer esas imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza... – solo debes olvidar, olvídalo!... - entonces se azotó su cabeza pelirroja en la pared frente a la atónita mirada del moreno... O.O!!

~ * ~

Corrió por un largo tiempo hasta llegar a la cancha de basket, todo estaba como lo recordaba... y para su suerte ni rastros de Rukawa (suspiró aliviado)...

- Hola!- escuchó una voz detrás de él, se volteo velozmente para ver de quien se trataba y se llevó una graaan sorpresa...

- Otra vez por aquí puerco espín?!?! [n/r: para Cami que aclamaba por Sendoh xD!... n/k: nótese que son pocas y no incluye a las autoras del fic...]

- Sí, gracias estoy muy bien... siempre tan amable Hana-kun.. =P – respondió Sendoh con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas... [n/k: no me gustan esas sonrisas, pero en fin... n/r: a mí tampoco ¬¬]

- [Hana- kun?? Desde cuando me llama Hana- kun?? ¬¬]... – pensó el pelirrojo mientras el muchacho de Ryonan se acercaba...

- A caso no puedo venir por aquí? Tengo prohibido el acceso??.- preguntó Sendoh inocente... 

- no, no es eso... pero... se me hace extraño... – respondió el pelirrojo pasándose una de sus manos por cabeza... 

- ^^UUUUuuuuuuu - 

- YA LO SÉ! AHORA NO ME LO PUEDES NEGAR!!!!!... – dijo repentinamente Hanamichi haciendo que Sendoh saltara de la impresión... 

- Qué cosa? ^^UUUUUuuuuu!!!!

- Ayer descubriste que gran jugador soy y por eso vienes a espiarme... – dijo finalmente el pelirrojo con su postura de Tensai... 

- Jajajajajaja... vaya parece que me descubriste - dijo con gotas de sudor en su rostro – pues es verdad... le has acertado Hana

- Síp, eso parece... este tensai es muy inteligente JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... no puedes engañarme tan fácilmente puercoespín...

- [vaya... parece un niño con esa actitud... le sienta bien, es tan lleno de vida]

Entonces un incomodo silencio les invadió hasta que el jugador de Ryonan finalmente se dirigió al pelirrojo... 

- oye Sakuragi

- mmm? 

- Que te parece si jugamos un partido?

- Ahora? – preguntó Hanamichi sorprendido...

Sendoh observó su reloj...

- No, ahora no... tengo que ir hacer unas cosas... pero yo pensaba en jugar cuando salieras de tus entrenamientos... que te parece? 

- ok ^^ este tensai aceptará tú reto puerco espín... – respondió alegre Hanamichi... – y verás como este talentoso jugador si te vence esta vez... 

- bueno, entonces quedamos así Sakuragi?

- sip... pero... por que quieres jugar conmigo?

- Es que... me cansé de "jugar" con Rukawa... – dijo en tono enigmático que paso desapercibido para Hanamichi que había caído en sus propias vacilaciones debido a cierto nombre... 

Rukawa! Ese nombre no hacía más que repetirse en la cabeza de Hana, ante ese nombre un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo... 

- [tal como me lo imaginé, Kaede le debe haber hecho algo... el pelirrojo cada vez que nombro a Rukawa no hace que cambiar el semblante y parece estar incómodo... interesante y útil...]- pensó Sendoh mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios...

- Bueno, entonces quedamos así Sendoh... nos vemos después- le dijo Hana mientras huía del lugar.

Sendoh lo observó hasta verlo desaparecer...

- tal vez... tal vez sea más divertido e interesante de lo que me imagine... además, es adorable ^^... quién sabe en qué termine esto... 

Se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar pero para su sorpresa se encontró frente a Kaede Rukawa que venía lentamente es su bicicleta...

- Ru, qué haces aquí?! – dijo Sendoh haciéndole parar dándole tiempo al pelirrojo para alejarse... 

- nada que te importe... – respondió Kaede con su acostumbrado tono de hielo intentando pasar...

- Que rudo de tú parte, por qué me tratas así?! ... – comentó al momento que le daba espacio para pasar...

- ..... muérete – le dijo el moreno mientras pasaba por su lado... entonces sintió las suaves carcajadas del muchacho de Ryonan... 

- jajajaja.. que maleducado... no pensabas eso de mí cuando estabamos juntos Kaede-kun... – entonces se dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar sin mirar hacía atrás... un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kaede... algo había en la risa y las palabras de Sendoh que no terminaba de gustarle... era como que el jugador de Ryonan supiera lago que él desconocía y eso no le gustaba... finalmente se montó sobre la bicicleta nuevamente y siguió su camino a la preparatoria... 

~~*~~

El calor de la sala lo tenía levemente sofocado... hacía bastante que ya no le prestaba atención al profesor que intentaba por todos los medios que el idioma ingles entrara por la mente de sus jóvenes estudiantes... comenzó a apoyar su pelirroja cabeza en el pupitre y cerró los ojos intentando invocar el sueño... pese a haber dormido casi toda la noche, se sentía fatigado... seguramente debido al esfuerzo físico estaba exhausto... si quería jugar un buen partido con el puerco espín y rendir en el entrenamiento debía descansar... terminó de apoyar la cabeza en la mesa y se quedó placidamente dormido... mientras Yohei le observaba preocupado... aunque el pelirrojo parecía haber vuelto a su estado normal a él no podía engañarle... algo grave le estaba perturbando, aunque seguía con ese brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos en ciertas ocasiones una sombra le cubría... Yohei lanzó una mirada de preocupación a su amigo que ya se encontraba dormido sobre el pupitre... de una u otra manera él lo descubriría...

~~*~~

Kaede fue el primero en llegar al gimnasio a la hora del entrenamiento... eso era más que raro... entonces se dirigió a los camarines y a los pocos minutos llegaron el capitán Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui y Ryota... luego los otros miembros del equipo... Kaede comenzó a sentirse nerviosos... ¿acaso el pelirrojo ya no iría a entrenar ese día?... él le había visto en la secundaria... entonces ¿por qué no se había aparecido por el gimnasio??... perdido en sus vacilaciones no se percató del momento en que una cabellera pelirroja se asomó por la puerta...

- Vaya amigo Hanamichi... pensamos que hoy tampoco vendrías... – exclamó Ryota al verle entrar

Entonces Kaede se dio vuelta y observó como Hanamichi entrenaba como si nada por la puerta del gimnasio... su sonrisa se veía radiante y su temple intacto... el tensai de Shohoku estaba de vuelta... entonces Kaede se dio vuelta completamente para enfrentarle mientras el pelirrojo se dirigía hacía él, sin embargo el número 10 de Shohoku pasó por su lado ignorándolo completamente 

- ¿Por qué no viniste ayer Hanamichi?... – preguntó Kogure acercándose a él bajo la observación de Akagi...

- Seguro este torpe se quedo dormido... – comentó Akagi... 

- No me sentía bien... – dijo Hanamichi serio... – pero este tensai esta de vuelta y se pondrá a entrenar...- entonces se dirigió al camarín y se cambió a su vestimenta deportiva... a los minutos se encontraba con el resto del equipo entrenando... 

- Haremos un partido de entrenamiento... – dijo firme Akagi... – saquen un número de esta bolsa y formaremos los equipos... 

Ryota, Mitsui y Hanamichi más otros jugadores quedaron en un equipo... Akagi, Kogure y Kaede quedaron en otro...

– ahora a jugar equipo... 

Ryota y Takenori sacaron para sus respectivos equipos y debido a la superioridad en tamaño ganó el balón el capitán... mientras el resto de los jugadores se concentraban en ganar el balón para encestar, el rey del hielo sólo centraba su atención en Hanamichi... no le había dicho ninguna palabra... peor que eso, ningún insulto en todo el partido pese a que él le había quitado el balón ya dos veces... Kaede comenzó a preocuparse, entonces el pelirrojo se hizo del balón y se dirigía directamente al tablero del equipo de Akagi... en una finta perfecta que dejó asombrados a todos, lo eludió... 

- Mitsui... toma el balón... – dijo el pelirrojo mientras pasaba el balón al jugador más valioso del equipo, el cual anotaba limpiamente tres puntos que los dejaban en condiciones iguales... entonces Hanamichi y Mitsui golpearon sus manos celebrando el punto... una punzada que Kaede no pudo reconocer sintió en el pecho... _celos?_... imposible se dijo el moreno... 

Nuevamente el balón se encontraba en manos del Mitsui, en ese momento Kaede se lo quitó violentamente tirándolo al suelo...

- Maldita sea!!!... que te pasa Rukawa???... – le gritó el jugador más valioso desde la duela... – este es un partido de entrenamiento!!!... no es para que lesiones a alguien!!!! – continuó sin obtener respuesta del ojiazul... – Oye Rukawa!!!!... – dijo mientras se paraba intentaba tomarlo del brazo, entonces Mitsui sintió una mano en su hombro y al darse vuelta vio a Hanamichi que le miraba seriamente...

- No vale la pena Mitsui... – le dijo el pelirrojo... – deja a Rukawa y sigamos jugando... eso es lo importante... – sin más se dio media vuelta y retomó su posición en la cancha... 

Todos quedaron impactados por la reacción de Hanamichi... nada de golpes, nada de insultos... nada de nada... Kaede estaba estupefacto... ¿qué había pasado con zorro apestoso o zorro malintencionado????... ¿qué había pasado con el pelirrojo que no perdía oportunidad de iniciar una pelea con él???... esto era peor de lo que había imaginado como reacción, incluso un par de buenos golpes le habrían dejado más tranquilo y satisfecho... eso habría indicado algún impacto... cualquier cosa, Hanamichi no sólo no le había dirigido ni media palabra sobre lo ocurrido, sino que además le era indiferente... 

- Vamos Rukawa... – llamó su atención Kogure... – reiniciemos el juego...

__

- Esto no va a quedar así... – pensó Kaede mientras iniciaban nuevamente el partido... – _maldito do'aho..._

Hanamichi se hizo del balón por medio de un magnífico rebote que le ganó a Akagi, entonces cuando se disponía a encestar una canasta sintió como un estrellón le dejaba totalmente desequilibrado mientras su cuerpo caía pesadamente al suelo... el silbato del arbitro sonó – que era uno de los del equipo – le indico la falta de su contrincante... cuando levantó la vista para ver quien le había cometido la falta se encontró con unos ojos azules que le observaban, sin embargo estos no eran tan fríos como los recordaba... había algo que no había observado antes... _expectación???_... Hanamichi sin más desvió la mirada y se levantó del suelo con la ayuda de Riota...

- Estás bien amigo??... – le preguntó el rayo de Shohoku... – 

- Maldita sea Rukawa!!!... – volvió a explotar Mitsui que era sujetado por sus compañeros... – lo estas haciendo a propósito!!!!... que demonios te pasa???...

- Ha sido una falta ¿cierto?... – entonces le interrumpió el pelirrojo tranquilamente (n/k: increíble!!! Hana tranquilo en estas circunstancias!!!... n/r: :x no coments * léase que estoy desmayada de la impresión ¬¬*) ...

- Si... - respondió Akagi... – de dos puntos... 

- Entonces no perdamos tiempo... – el pelirrojo se levantó completamente... paso al lado de Kaede sin decir absolutamente nada y se dispuso a encestar sus dos puntos... lográndolo limpiamente frente a un impactado Rey del Hielo...

Al terminar el partido Hanamichi se dirigió inmediatamente a las duchas... finalmente recordó que tenía una partido que jugar, un partido con Sendoh y tenía que estar listo... mientras Akagi llamó a Kaede para hablar con él... el moreno después del incidente con Hanamichi sólo se había dedicado a cometerle faltas al pelirrojo, sin embargo Hanamichi no había hecho absolutamente nada... mientras Kaede escuchaba el sermón de Akagi una cabellera levantada entraba por la puerta del gimnasio... 

- Sendoh... que gusto verte por acá... – le saludo Kogure amablemente... - ¿a qué debemos tu visita???

Entonces el muchacho de ojos azul-violeta (n/k: es ese el color de ojos de Sendoh????... n/r: no son azules? ._. aunque ahora que lo pienso una vez creo que los vi violetas @.@ ) miró significativamente a Kaede que se encontraba con Akagi...

- Hola Kogure... – respondió Sendoh con una sonrisa... – que tal?...

- Pues aquí... practicando para el campeonato... – respondió amable... – y tu???

- Estoy buscando a alguien... – dijo Sendoh... - quizás puedas ayudarme... 

- Qué haces aquí Sendoh?... – le dijo entonces Rukawa interrumpiéndolo dejando a Akagi en la mitad de su sermón... – estoy ocupado...

- Y quien dijo que venía por ti "Rukawa"... – le respondió Sendoh con una sonrisa... – te tienes muy alto concepto, pero no todo gira a tu alrededor... (n/r: juajuajuajuajua xD!!)

Rukawa quedó helado... si no era a él... ¿a quién venía a buscar el jugador estrella de Ryonan???, entonces una voz conocida respondió sus dudas... 

- Hola puercoespín... – le saludó Hanamichi desde la salida de las duchas con una mano en alto... su cabello desordenado mostraba algunas gotitas trasparentes después de la ducha y su rostro estaba con una enorme sonrisa... la sangre se heló en el rostro de Kaede y le dirigió una mirada a Sendoh que se la devolvió inmediatamente... – _bastardo... _– pensó el ojiazul...

- Vaya Sendoh... veo que estás ansioso de tener un partido con este talentoso... incluso viniste a buscarlo... – comentó Hanamichi... – acaso pensabas que no iba a ir???

- Para nada Sakuragi... – respondió Sendoh afable... – pero me pareció que era más entretenido que llegáramos juntos a jugar... que te parece???...

- Pues me da lo mismo... – respondió el pelirrojo... – nos vamos??...

Entonces pasando al lado de Kaede sin mirarle se dirigió a Sendoh y ambos salieron del gimnasio... mientras Kaede sentía que el piso de abría bajo sus pies... 

****

NOTA AUTORAS:

****

Reiko says: ^^ nuevamente actualizamos este fic jejejeje... a no desesperar. Bueno, por el momento no tengo nada que decir u.ú (es el fin del mundo!!!! Reiko no tiene comentarios x3) salvo que espero que les guste, Cami como verás acá apareció Sendoh. No se olviden de dejar review xD! y tendré en cuenta lo de la fiebre x_x. Reiko ^^

****

Kotorimoon says: ^^ una preguntita... ¿cuál es el color de los ojos de Sendoh????... gracias por todos los reviews que nos han dejado... todo comentario sirve, por lo demás no hay más que decir... ^^


	6. Declaración de Guerra

****

FROM DEEP INSIDE OF ME

by: Kotorimoon & Reiko 

****

Capítulo 6: _Declaración de guerra _

Las neuronas de su cabeza se congelaron... Rukawa quedó estático ante la repuesta de Sendoh.......

- [no puede ser cierto.....]- pensó temeroso... – [debe ser una pesadilla...]

A su lado pudo sentir la calidez de Hanamichi pasarle indiferente, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada despectiva a la cual estaba acostumbrado desde antes del "incidente"... Caminaba hacia Akira, para confirmarle que esto no era un error...

Los vio salir juntos del gimnasio, hablando y riendo como íntimos amigos. Podía sentir como un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido lo invadía... los celos lo consumía desde su interior... ¿cómo era posible que Hanamichi... SU pelirrojo se relacionara con Sendoh de esa manera y que él no estuviera enterado?...

Tardó unos segundos en poder reaccionar, varios segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no ganaría nada si se quedaba inmóvil en el gimnasio mientras que Sendoh se llevaba a su pelirrojo. Buscó rápidamente con la mirada sus pertenencias y una vez ubicadas, las tomó y salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a Akagi hablando sólo, pero para cuando llegó a las afueras del establecimiento no había ni rastros de Sakuragi ni de Sendoh... y eso, no le agradaba... el sabía por experiencia propia lo que era capaz el moreno de Ryonan y más aún con una persona tan inocente como Hanamichi... era increíble lo inmensamente vulnerable que podía ser uno de los chicos más temidos de la escuela... algo que había comprobado de mala manera por el mismo...

Dónde demonios debería buscar??? Se quedó pensando por un tiempo hasta que recordó... Hana había hecho alusión a un 'enfrentamiento' eso solo quería decir que jugaría un partido... y un partido requería una cancha... Rukawa estaba maravillado con su inteligencia. Apresuró el paso, debía llegar rápido al lugar... ni se quería imaginar de lo que Sendoh pudiera ser capaz de hacer con Sakuragi... aquél día le dejó muy en claro que no permitiría que lo cambiara por el pelirrojo y temía por lo que le pudieran implicar esas palabras... 

__

" nunca te dejaré que te vayas de mi lado... y mucho menos por cambiarme por ese pelirrojo..."

Esas palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo con el sólo hecho de recordarlas.

~*~

Hanamichi y Sendoh llegaron a la cancha en donde se llevaría a cabo el 'gran' enfrentamiento. Hana dejó sus pertenencias a un costado al igual que Sendoh, quien sacó un balón de su bolso... el moreno venía preparado pasara lo que pasara... 

- A cuántos puntos, Sakuragi?? – preguntó el moreno mientras hacía girar el balón en uno de sus dedos... 

- Mmm.... no lo sé, decide tú, me da igual... total, te ganaré de todas formas... – respondió el pelirrojo con su habitual confianza...

- Muy seguro de ti mismo, verdad?... – replicó el moreno con su típica sonrisa... – eso ya lo veremos...

- Por algo soy el tensai ^-^ jajajajajaja- ^o^!!!!

Sendoh sólo observaba el rostro alegre de Hanamichi, tan diferente al de Kaede. Ambos eran dos extremos totalmente opuestos, mientras uno era serio y poco demostrativo de sus sentimientos el otro era una caja de sorpresas, tan trasparente que sus facciones no ocultaban nada y nadie podía predecir de la forma en la que podía reaccionar ese pelirrojo. Reía constantemente y rara vez se lo veía serio... era una flama inagotable... 

- En que piensas puerco espín??- le preguntó Hana al ver a Akira pensativo... 

- En nada... en nada- dijo dándose la vuelta y adentrándose en la duela- comenzamos??- continuó mientras comenzaba a mover el balón...

- Claro... - 

Hanamichi siguió con pasos seguros a Akira.

- A 50 puntos Hanamichi... – preguntó el moreno... – o es demasiado para ti???

- Qué crees!! - le replicó enfadado Hanamichi... – yo puedo jugar hasta 100 puntos sin cansarme y tu no lograras algo distinto puercoespín... a mi me parece bien...

- Gustas comenzar??- le preguntó ofreciéndole el balón sorprendido por lo que acababa de decirle el pelirrojo... sería verdad o sólo alarde???... eso ya lo vería después, aunque no dudaba de sus energías ilimitadas.. 

- no, te daré ventajas para que luego no llores y me digas tramposo =P

- ok ^^UUUuu

Mala elección, Hanamichi se creía muy seguro de poder ganarle pero parecía no entender y recordar (sobretodo) que se estaba enfrentando a SENDOH ¬¬ o sea, la cosa no le iba a resultar tan fácil... y de ello se dio cuenta con los primeros minutos de partido que tuvieron...

- qué sucede Hana, dijiste que me ganarías??.... y voy diez puntos arriba ^^- se burlaba mientras picaba el balón una y otra vez, con una expresión de tranquilidad tan característica y con su sonrisa, la cual siempre logra exasperar a Hana.

- tonto puerco espín... es que te estoy dando ventaja- le respondió mientras se colocaba nuevamente frente al moreno... 

- ok ^^

Akira se lo quedó observándolo por unos segundos. Él se encontraba bastante cansado, el marcador se encontraba 40/30 a favor del jugador de Ryonan, pero realmente lo que había dicho sólo lo había mencionado para molestar a Hana, ya no le costaba mucho trabajo driblar al novato de Shohoku, aunque el sabía que este era su primer año y que además era un principiante en este deporte, eran sorprendentes tanto sus habilidades como su avance... estaba seguro que de haber empezado a practicarlo al mismo tiempo que él y Kaede, el nivel favorecería por creces a Hanamichi... por lo demás parecía no cansarse nunca, pese a que observaba cada gota de sudor que se resbalaba por su piel morena, desde su frente hasta el mentón...

El partido fue duro para Hanamichi, por más que lo intentaba Akira era un muy buen jugador, demasiado experto admitió para sus adentros aunque prefería morir que admitirlo abiertamente, aprovechaba cada uno de sus errores producto de la falta de conocimiento... deseo profundamente poder practicar más con jugadores de ese nivel, sin duda eso le ayudaría a mejorar su juego... _un nivel más alto..._ pensó para sí mientras unos ojos zorrunos venían a su mente, sin embargo lo sacó casi al instante justo cuando Sendoh aprovechaba otra de sus torpezas para meter dos puntos más...

~ *~

Finalmente llegó, allí estaban los dos en medio de la cancha de juego mirándose el uno al otro. El partido para el tiempo en el que había llegado, ya había comenzado. Hana parecía estar muy concentrado y Sendoh... mmm... él aunque con las facilidades de un nivel superior también parecía poner interés en el juego... algo que Kaede sabía perfectamente que Hanamichi podía lograr...

- vamos Sakuragi, solo me faltan dos puntos y te gano... – le dijo Akira mientras levantaba dos de sus dedos...

- PUERCO ESPÍN!! NO HABLES, SOLO JUEGA!!!!- le decía alterado por ir perdiendo, pese a sus esfuerzos Sendoh le estaba ganando... estaba bastante cansado aunque sabía que podía durar más... si seguía así no serviría de nada su superioridad física... 

- demonios Sakuragi, me decepcionas u.ú... esperaba más de ti – dijo Sendoh solamente para verlo enfuruñado... 

Ese comentario fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Hana estaba que explotaba en cualquier momento. Quién demonios se creía ese puerco espín apestoso para tratarlo de esa manera??? Eh???

- LO SIENTO SI NO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUEN JUGADOR PARA JUGAR CONTIGO!!!- le dijo mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el suelo de la duela... eso era mejor a terminar perdiendo...

Sendoh no hacía más que observarlo sorprendido... Hana parecía un niño pequeño y caprichoso, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y decidido a no pararse... estaba haciendo un berrinche!!!

- Vamos Hana, tampoco es para que te enojes ^^Uuuuu – le dijo Akira acercándose y dejando el balón en el suelo... – vamos, sigamos jugando... ya no me burlaré más... 

- ....- Hana no le respondía, seguía sentado en el suelo, sin decir absolutamente nada... A cada intento de Sendoh de observar a la cara a Hanamichi y ganar su atención, este se la volteaba y lo dejaba viendo su espalda... ^^!

- Sabes... por qué no juegas con el zorro, seguro que él si está a tú nivel, verdad????- le dijo enfadado sin percatarse de sus palabras sino hasta que ya habían salido de su boca... 

- naaahhhhh... ya me cansé de jugar con Rukawa... – dijo Sendoh en un tono serio, pero enigmático...

Kaede, quien observaba desde su escondite (léase: arbustos) escuchó su nombre en la conversación y prestó más atención... ¿qué demonios tenía que hablar Sendoh de él con Hanamichi?... y ¿por qué Hanamichi le escuchaba?... 

- [qué demonios tengo que ver yo???... cómo que se cansó de jugar conmigo??] (n/r: y si mi querido, tú personalidad no ayuda mucho que digamos ¬¬ pero Reiko te quiere... pero más a Reichan ^.~!!)

Hana observó a Sendoh

- te cansaste?? – preguntó Hanamichi sin entender a Sendoh... - 

- sí, es un chico un tanto difícil... y aburrido – dijo Sendoh despreocupado... – es...

- hasta que te das cuenta puerco espín... – dijo Hana interrumpiendo... -y dime... es más divertido jugar con este talentoso??

- Sí, mucho ^-^ [no sabes cuanto Hana] – respondió Sendoh... – podríamos hacerlo más seguido... ¿qué te parece???

- De verdad???... – dijo Hana sorprendido por la propuesta del moreno... – pero tendría que ser después de las clases... y del entrenamiento con el equipo... además nadie debe enterarse que un talentoso como yo juega con un puercoespín – dijo Hanamichi pensando en la reacción y las burlas de su Gundam si se enteraban... 

- No hay problema – dijo Sendoh sorprendido que Hanamichi hubiera aceptado, la verdad había tirado la pregunta sin esperar que él aceptara... eso no significaba que se estuviera quejando, simplemente estaba sorprendido y le daba una gama de nuevas posibilidades que debía aprovechar... ... 

- Y respóndeme Sendoh... – dijo Hana como si nada... – es este talentoso mejor que ese zorro apestoso??? *-*??

- Mmm... no – dijo Sendoh con una de sus sonrisas... – aún no...

- QUÉ?!?!?! CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE NO SOY MEJOR QUE ESE ZORRO APESTOSO???? – dijo Hana poniéndose de pie mientras Sendoh se alejaba para no ser victima de uno de sus conocidos cabezazos... 

- Pero es la verdad Hana, prefieres que te mienta???- dijo tratando de calmar al pelirrojo...

- ........ – no respondió, solo se detuvo a pensar...

- prefieres que te mienta, verdad??? ^^UUUUuuuu

- Pero... no sé que le ven todos a ese zorro, tú... el gori, las chicas... todos lo prefieren... – dijo Hanamichi distrayéndose... 

- Tranquilo Hana, tú también eres muy buen jugador pero a lo que yo me refería es que: Kaede es buen jugador, tiene buena técnica y practica desde quien sabe cuando... por eso es reconocido pero en cambio tú, recién comenzaste este año a jugar y eres un muy buen jugador, tú tienes más mérito que Kaede, eres más "talentoso", pero... sólo te falta mejorar algunos flancos débiles que posees... además de aprender alguna que otra técnica de juego y fintas, sólo es experiencia... que puedes ganar conmigo ^^ ... serás un gran jugador una vez que aprendas todo eso.

- Ok ¬¬ eso te lo acepto... pero... - ^^!

- Pero qué? ._.?

- Por qué todas las niñas lo prefieren?!?! ... TT_TT!!! ... tiene un grupo de admiradoras que le hacen porras incluso en los entrenamientos, con uniformes y todo...

- Estas celoso de sus admiradoras??? O.o???? – dijo Sendoh sorprendido...

- No! No es eso... es solo que... ¬//////¬ yo también quiero tener admiradoras ^o^!

- Jajajajajaja... pero las admiradoras no son gran cosa Hana – dijo Sendoh consolándole... – ya verás que a medida que mejores ya tendrás tu propio fans club... si es que ya no tienes una que otra admiradora secreta... (n/r: yo me inscribo en el fans club de Hana xD!! díganme dónde firmo? O.o??)

- ¬¬ tú lo dices porque tú si tienes – dijo Hana volviendo a enfuruñarse... – para ti es fácil...

- jejejeje... puede ser, pero en serio... no debes hacerte problema por ello... ya verás como todo cambia pronto... - ¿por qué lo estaba consolando?... se preguntó el moreno... 

- Ok u.ú... – dijo Hana asintiendo y sentándose nuevamente en el suelo… - si tu lo dices…

- Además eres un chico muy apuesto, no comprende que es lo que no ven esas chicas – le dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Es lo mismo que yo pienso... – respondió Hana despistado... 

Sendoh y Hana se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Akira decidió romper el hielo que se había formado entre ellos.

- Hana, dime...- le decía mientras se sentaba a su lado- tienes novia??

- eh!?!?!- esa pregunta lo descolocó, no la esperaba... desde cuando Sendoh tenía tanta confianza como para atreverse a preguntarle ese tipo de cosas??? ¬¬... – bueno... yo....

- Vamos dime... si tienes novia???

-...........- Hana sólo pudo sonrojarse antes de poder responder- no... no tengo

- de verdad?!?! Yo creía que sí ^^ - dijo Sendoh... la verdad nunca le había importado que sus "intereses" estuvieran comprometidos, pero siempre implicaba una dificultad y él esperaba que esto resultara sin ningún tipo de complicaciones más que el joven de ojos zorrunos...

- pues no, no tengo... – dijo Hana enfuruñado... -

- y dime... te gusta alguien??? – dijo Sendoh indagando más... 

-Gustar??.........- ante esa pregunta una sola persona se le vino a la mente, un par de ojos gélidos se le vino a la mente- me... gusta... me gustaba..... alguien... pero ya no... – dijo levemente triste... 

- Vaya... y qué sucedió?? por qué te 'gustaba'?... – 

Hana con el sólo hecho de recordar el hecho por el cual 'esa' persona dejó de gustarle su rostro palideció. Esquivó la mirada de Sendoh, la mirada que le buscaba inquisitivo esperando una respuesta.

- mmm... creo que se me hizo tarde, debo irme...- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba sus cosas- nos vemos otro día

- ok- le dijo desde su lugar- si quieres... podrías darme tu teléfono... así será más fácil ponernos de acuerdo para las prácticas... no crees???......

- mmm... sí, como quieras- le dijo mientras Sendoh sacaba rápidamente una lápiz y anotaba el número del pelirrojo... – bueno... ahora me voy... nos vemos otro día puerco espín... y entonces te derrotaré...

- Como tu digas Hana... Como tu digas... – dijo el moreno mientras Hanamichi se alejaba del lugar... 

Sendoh se le quedó observando por un tiempo, observando el lugar por donde la cabellera roja había desaparecido.

- te piensas quedar más tiempo escondido... Kaede?? – dijo sin despegar la vista por la calle donde había desaparecido el pelirrojo... – vamos Kaede sal de ahí... se que estás ahí desde hace rato...

Rukawa se sorprendió al saberse descubierto... – _maldito Sendoh..._ – susurró para sí... 

Con pasos firmes y mirada fría salió del lugar, dejándose ver ante Akira.

- vaya Kaede, nunca pensé que fueras del tipo de personas que le gusta invadir la privacidad de las personas... aunque creo que aún me quedan bastantes cosas que prender de ti...

- .......

- y dime, qué se te ofrece??- le preguntó irónico mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía tomar sus pertenencias

- Deja en paz a Hanamichi- le dijo de una - 

- a Hanamichi???... – dijo levantando una ceja - te puedo preguntar algo... desde cuándo son tan amigos para que tú vengas a decirme ese tipo de cosas??

- Te lo advierto Sendoh, no te acerques a Hanamichi... – dijo Rukawa con un tono que congelaría el infierno... sin embargo el moreno no se amilano...

- Vaya, una amenaza... interesante... y que me sucederá si no lo hago?? – dijo ya sin su sonrisa mirando fijamente los ojos azules de Rukawa... – que tanto puedes hacer Kaede Rukawa???

- Lo descubrirás pronto si es que sigues molestándolo... – respondió Kaede... – y yo no amenazo... 

- Y... mm... de qué tienes miedo Ru?? A caso temes que yo pueda hacer algo para que Hana se aleje de ti??... o quizás que logre algo que no puedes... 

- Tú??... alejar a Hanamichi de mí???... buena broma... - respondió

- Es verdad... – dijo Sendoh descolocando a Kaede... - eso no hace falta... total ya te encargaste tú de alejarlo de ti.

Rukawa quedó helado ante ese comentario, qué era lo que Sendoh sabía???... acaso Hanamichi le había contado???... no, eso no era posible...

- a... a... a qué te refieres??? – dijo aclarando su voz

- nada... nada importante Kaede... – le dijo antes de seguir con su camino... – ya veremos que pasa... tu debes saber que yo jamás me retiro, además para tu información esa es decisión de él, no tuya...

- no dejaré que juegues con él... – le replico Kaede... – este es un problema entre tú y yo... 

- Te equivocas Rukawa... esto ya dejó de ser entre nosotros dos... a mi también puede gustarme...

Rukawa helado por las palabras de Sendoh lo observó alejarse sin replicar nada... pero antes de desaparecer por completo Akira se detuvo en seco y le dijo unas últimas palabras.

- Sabes... creo que pude ver lo que te cautivó de Hana... no eres para nada tonto Kaede, Hana es adorable... y una delicia para vista, tiene un cuerpo realmente atractivo... – se dijo mientras se lamía su labio inferior- me pregunto a qué sabrá su piel......... creo que esto va a ser muy divertido Ru... espero que te diviertas tanto como yo ^^ 

Mientras Sendoh se alejaba, Rukawa podía ver como el jugador de Ryonan comenzaba a tejer una red alrededor de Hanamichi... el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, ahora más que nunca debía encontrar la manera de acercarse al pelirrojo, no podía permitir que Sendoh se aprovechara de él, sin embargo no se le ocurría como hacerlo... tomo aire y se alejó a su casa... 

****

NOTA AUTORAS:

****

Reiko Says: _Hello! °o°... perdón por la demora =.= fue todo mi culpita.. se suponía que debía comenzar esta vez yo pero no se me ocurría nada @.@ tantos exámenes me dejaron las neuronas secas =P pero acá ta el 6to cap de FROM DEEP INSIDE OF ME ^^ espero que les haya gustado... BTW, MAKO!! GRACIAS por la exclusiva de **"LA VENGANZA" **(chivo =P... léanlo que está muy bueno ^^, me refiero a la que no lo hicieron todavía) Reiko te quiere!! ^*^!! Pero eso ya lo sabés =P... _

****

Kotorimoon Says: _… también tuve culpa en la demora… sorry…y gracias por los reviews _


	7. encuentro

****

FROM DEEP INSIDE OF ME

by: Kotorimoon & Reiko 

****

Capítulo 7: encuentro

Algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre la ciudad de Kanagawa... el cabello de Kaede levemente humedecido por ellas le cubría completamente los ojos. Sus pensamientos divagaban entre el pelirrojo que le quitaba el sueño y las palabras de Sendoh... 

__

- "ya veremos que pasa... tú debes saber que yo jamás me retiro, además para tu información esa es decisión de él, no tuya" –Había dicho el moreno de Ryonan, con esas palabras había comenzado oficialmente la batalla?... bueno, lo único que sabía era que Hanamichi sólo le debía pertenecer a él y a NADIE más.

Pero, era verdad, ya había hecho lo suficiente como para que el pelirrojo se alejara de él de manera definitiva y voluntaria, pero su desesperación aumentaba con el hecho que Hanamichi y Sendoh se juntaran, y no por iniciativa de jugador de Ryonan sin del mismo Hanamichi... y finalmente, para dificultar un poco más las cosas sabía que Sendoh jamás se daría por vencido, de eso estaba seguro... 

Una oleada de desesperación se formó en su pecho a medida que la lluvia comenzaba a ser cada vez más violenta, estaba perdido... no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo solucionar el problema, como acercarse a Hanamichi sin que este lo rechazara de manera violenta o peor aún, lo ignorará como en el último entrenamiento... por lo menos cuando peleaban sabía de manera cierta que tenía toda la atención del pelirrojo, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes... Hanamichi ya no le decía nada, ningún insulto, ninguna palabrota... sólo el silencio, silencio que dolía más que mil insultos de la boca del pelirrojo, silencio que realmente lo lastimaba.

Antes de doblar por la esquina que lo llevaba a su departamento elevó una plegaría al cielo para encontrar una solución a ese montón de problemas pero al dar vuelta la esquina le pareció que estaba pagando por crímenes cometidos en alguna vida lejana... Ryu y su grupo de amigos estaban en ese lugar.

~~ * ~~ 

Hanamichi llegó a su casa algo confundido... la práctica con Sendoh había sido muy provechosa, aunque estaba casi seguro que de haber continuado habría perdido irremediablemente y eso no le agradaba para nada... sin embargo algo no le dejaba de molestar... algo en la actitud de Sendoh no le dejaba completamente tranquilo. 

Hana entró a su habitación y se dio una reconfortable ducha, después vistió con unos jeans y una polera de color negro... se tendió a lo largo sobre la cama cerrando los ojos... estaba algo cansado y podía escuchar los rebotes del balón en su mente... recordó su primer entrenamiento de novato y como ese ruido le había mantenido insomne casi por una semana, sin embargo, ahora era casi como un somnífero... colocó una de sus manos sobre rostro y comenzó a quedarse dormido, sin embargo segundos antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo se sintió extrañamente inquieto... colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho y se levantó violentamente... su corazón latía a mil por hora... se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador en busca de su refresco favorito (n/k: puede ser bilz??... me encanta esa bebida... es otro mundo ^-^), eso siempre le calmaba, sin embargo el refri estaba completamente vació... miró el reloj y este marcaba cerca de las 21:00 horas... los negocios cerraban a las 22.00 así que aún le quedaba tiempo para salir a comprar algo para comer y beber, quizás necesitaba caminar y tratar de calmarse un poco... además la lluvia que caía le podía ayudar a despejar las ideas... seguramente el ejercicio le había dejado hiperactivo y por eso estaba ansioso... tomó algo de dinero que le quedaba del mes juntó con una chaqueta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta... su corazón parecía que iba a estallar... 

~~ * ~~

Kaede se encontraba acorralado. Auque había tratado de escapar lo único que había logrado era quedar atrapado en un callejón sin salida. La lluvia que caía copiosamente le había impedido ver el letrero de "_Sin Salida_" que estaba al entrar en el pasaje... A su alrededor habían por lo menos diez muchachos... entre ellos Ryu, el delincuente que había provocado la pelea en el gimnasio cuando estaban con Mitsui... uno de los muchachos sacó una navaja desde sus ropas...

- vaya, vaya... – dijo Ryu... – y nosotros que pensábamos que esta sería una noche aburrida, y nos encontramos con nada más y nada menos que con la estrella de Shohoku... hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Kaede Rukawa... 

- Hablas demasiado... – dijo Kaede intentando buscar una salida... el cielo estaba completamente oscuro... la noche ya había caído y la posibilidad de pedir auxilio era nula, aunque quién se animaría a ayudarlo contra semejantes delincuentes??....

- Como siempre tan antisocial el rey del hielo... veamos si eres tan valiente ahora que no están tus amigos ni ese molestoso mono pelirrojo– dijo Ryu haciendo una mueca... – aún tengo un recuerdo tuyo... – dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña cicatriz en su labio... – y esta me la pagarás con creces...

En ese momento hizo una seña y los muchachos comenzaron a rodear a Kaede... el moreno pensó en sus posibilidades... a su espalda estaba la pared, enfrente diez hombres... dos de ellos con navajas, los demás todos con pinta de buscapleitos... definitivamente estaba en problemas... uno de ellos se lanzó con su puño directamente sobre el moreno, quien hábilmente esquivó el golpe dándole un puñetazo en la boca del estómago dejándolo doblado en el piso, luego dos más se le lanzaron encima... Kaede logró esquiva a uno, pero el otro tenía un palo en su mano y con este le golpeó la cabeza lo cual provocó que fuera a dar al suelo, se levantó rápidamente sin embargo mientras se enfrentaba a otros dos uno de los jóvenes más grandes lo agarró por atrás desde los brazos... comenzó a ver borroso producto de la sangre que comenzaba a cubrir sus ojos azules... estaba inmovilizado... estaba perdido....

- Ahora estas a nuestra disposición Kaede Rukawa... – dijo Ryu mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca producto de uno de los golpes de Kaede... el jugador de Shohoku se encontraba en un estado deplorable... su ropa de preparatoria estaba completamente rota y manchada... su cabello estaba mojado y teñido con su propia sangre mientras en su abdomen se podía ver entre la sangre un corte que parecía ser de cuidado... – tu serás la prueba de que no deben meterse conmigo... en ti me cobraré lo que nos hizo ese estúpido equipo de basketball y la traición de Mitsui... 

En ese momento Ryu le pidió la navaja a uno de sus compañeros y se acercó lentamente al moreno de Shohoku mientras Kaede insistía en sus intentos por liberarse... finalmente Ryu llegó hasta Kaede y deslizó la hoja de la navaja por la blanca piel del muchacho que ahora se encontraba llena de horribles cardenales. Kaede podía sentir el filo de la fría navaja cortarle, sin embargo pese al dolor se encontraba demasiado aturdido para gritar como hubiera deseado... al ver que Kaede no gritaba como él esperaba Ryu le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. 

Uno de los amigos de Ryu se acercó a Kaede que aún continuaba sujetado por el más grande... el hombre se veía algo mayor que el resto, su cabello oscuro y desordenado le caía por la cara que estaba atravesada por una pequeña cicatriz en el mentón... 

- Este "amigo" tuyo es muy bonito como para sólo golpearlo... – dijo mirando a Kaede que se encontraba semiinconsciente... – podríamos divertirnos un poco... 

- No sabías que tenías esos gustos Yen... – comentó Ryu a su amigo... – 

- Te molesta???... – dijo el hombre despreocupado... – a mi me gustan las cosas lindas, y este niño lo es... 

- Para nada... cualquier cosa que quieras hacerle puedes continuar... – dijo sin más... – sólo asegúrate que nunca lo olvide...

- Jajajaja... esa es la idea amigo... además los que quieran pueden unirse, probar no les causará daño... – dijo mientras se acercaba a Kaede mirando lascivamente al moreno... – esta será una experiencia inolvidable para este niño bonito... – continúo mientras una de sus toscas manos se acercaba al pálido rostro del moreno y lo alzaba hacía él... – vamos niño bonito... me harás gozar como hace tiempo no lo hago...

Kaede intentó zafarse desesperadamente de las manos de su opresor y más aún del hombre que lo miraba de esa manera tan invasiva... sin embargo sus fuerzas no le dieron para nada. Yen tomó con una de sus manos el rostro de Kaede y acercó el suyo para finalizar cubriendo los labios fríos del moreno con los propios... una oleada de nauseas invadió a Kaede, podía sentir la áspera piel de ese hombre sobre la suya y como esa lengua invadía sin compasión su boca... entonces reaccionó y dio una gran mordisco al hombre que lo besaba sin su consentimiento... lo siguiente que sintió fue el puño del hombre azotarse contra su mejilla...

- No debiste hacer eso niño bonito... – escupió Yen al muchacho... – pudiste haberlo disfrutado... ahora sólo sentirás dolor...

Kaede sintió en medio de su inconsciencia como las manos de ese hombre terminaba de despojarlo de la parte superior de su uniforme... mientras su otra mano comenzaba a recorrer libremente su golpeado cuerpo. Tenía la baja conciencia de que el resto del grupo disfrutaba el espectáculo... ese mal nacido lo iba a violar delante del resto y seguramente no sólo sería uno, sino varios quienes se aprovecharían de la situación... en ese momento la verdad lo golpeó bruscamente... él mismo había estado a punto de hacerle lo mismo a Hanamichi... él, que decía quererle había estado a punto de violarlo de la misma manera en que le estaba sucediendo esto a él... peor aún... el jamás esperaría algún tipo de consideración de parte de Ryu y su grupo de delincuentes, pero él y Hanamichi eran compañeros de equipo... habían estado juntos en innumerables partidos y, aunque no eran amigos se habían llegado a tener cierto grado de confianza... confianza que él había destruido y traicionado... en ese momento comprendió la desesperación que debía sufrir el pelirrojo frente a su ataque.. comprendió que sería imposible que le perdonara alguna vez... entonces dejó de luchar... se merecía lo que le estaba pasando...

- Veo que has aceptado niño bonito... – comento Yen al ver como Kaede dejaba de luchar por soltarse... – no será que ya estas cansado... ¿cierto?... si apenas hemos empezado y aunque este lloviendo la noche es muy larga y joven... y yo soy muy creativo... 

Yen comenzó a mover sus manos sobre los pantalones de Kaede apretando bruscamente su entrepiernas haciendo que un pequeño gemido de dolor escapara de los labios del jugador de Shohoku...

- Ya ves pequeño... – dijo el hombre burlonamente... – tarde o temprano vas a responder... – entonces se acercó al cinto del pantalón... sin embargo ya no continuó más... Kaede sintió como sus brazos eran soltados lo cual hizo que cayera violentamente al piso... al levantar la vista se encontró con una imagen que quedaría grabada por siempre en su memoria... una brillante cabellera roja totalmente mojada estaba frente a él dándole la espalda... en el suelo inconsciente estaban Yen y el hombre que le sujetaba junto con tres más... 

- Vaya, vaya... – dijo Ryu sorprendido junto a los otro cuatro muchachos que quedaban concientes... – acaso no es el novato de Shohoku... siempre llegas a interrumpir – continuó despectivamente... – no deberías meterte mono pelirrojo... sino te unirás a tu compañero...

- Jajajaja... – rió Hanamichi haciendo que la sangre se le helara a Ryu... – acaso crees que tú con estas basuras podrá contra un talentoso como yo????... 

- Pudimos contra él... – dijo señalando a Kaede que se encontraba en el suelo con una de sus manos afirmándose el vientre... –

- Pero yo no soy él... – susurró Hanamichi con la voz cargada de furia... – retírate o atente a las consecuencias... recuerda lo que paso cuando trataste de lastimar a Mitsui... esta vez puedes no tener tanta suerte...

- Esta vez no esta tu Gundam para ayudarte... – soltó Ryu... - Ahora!!!!... – gritó, entonces tres de los hombre atacaron al mismo tiempo a Hanamichi... dos de ellos con navajas y el otro con un garrote... el pelirrojo esquivo a uno de los jóvenes con una maravilloso dribleo mientras sujetaba con una mano el garrote, lanzando a su dueño varios metros contra la pared y plasmándole un puñete al otro que quedaba dejándole en las mismas condiciones... – maldito pelirrojo... – exclamó Ryu al ver su posibilidades físicas... sin duda el pelirrojo era más fuerte que el número 11 de Shohoku, y con ese cabello rojo y el tono de furia en sus ojos parecía un demonio a punto de lanzar las penas del infierno sobre él... - ya me las pagarás... 

Ryu hizo una seña y los jóvenes medio aturdido se levantaron torpemente para marcharse, lo mismo el hombre que había estado a punto de violar a Kaede, quien antes de irse le lazó una mirada asesina a Hanamichi que le mantuvo la mirada de la misma manera... sólo cuando estuvo seguro que el peligro había pasado se dio media vuelta y dirigió su mirada a Kaede... este se encontraba en el suelo con su mirada pegada en el piso. Hanamichi se quedo mirándole por algunos segundos... cientos de sentimientos se revolcaron en su pecho... rabia, pena, dolor, decepción,... incluso am... - _No!...- _se dijo a si mismo... _nunca más! – _Hanamichi se sacó la chaqueta que tenía encima y se la tiró a Kaede en los hombros, después de eso se dio media vuelta para alejarse... entonces lo escucho...

- Lo siento... – susurró Kaede... – 

Hanamichi se quedó estático, acaso estaba soñando o la lluvia le había provocado alucinaciones... se dio vuelta para asegurarse que no estaba delirando...

- Lo siento mucho Hanamichi... – repitió un poco más fuerte... – perdóname... 

En ese momento Kaede cayó inconsciente al suelo y Hanamichi supo que no podía dejarlo tirado a su suerte... por más que repetía que no tenía razón alguna para ayudarlo, por más que se repetía y recordaba lo que ese zorro le había intentado hacer algo dentro de él le decía que no podía dejarlo allí, a su suerte... era una batalla interior que lo atormentarlo. Dejarlo abandonado o ayudarlo?? Qué hacer??

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre su cuerpo, mojándolo... haciendo que las ropas se pegaran a su atlética figura... sus cabellos ya húmedos habían perdido la forma de su habitual peinado y ahora caían lacios sobre su rostro. 

"creo que me los tendré que cortar nuevamente" dijo mientras lo hacía hacia atrás... sumiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos

Sólo por esta vez... sólo por esta vez lo ayudaría.... 

Se acercó lentamente a él, tomándolo con cuidado entre sus brazos. Cuidó de cubrir su torso con su chaqueta y lo observó durante unos segundos. Se lo veía mal, su rostro tenía golpes y una que otra cortada, aunque la que tenía en el abdomen se veía un poco más profunda que las del resto del cuerpo... sus labios estaban hinchados... dio gracias al señor que había llegado a tiempo, dio gracias poder haber llegado y evitar que ese tipo pusiera sus manos sobre Kaede..... a pesar de que se lo mereciera, Rukawa había intentado lo mismo con él... y si lo pensaba eran iguales de alguna manera, pero el sólo hecho de pensar que otra persona tocara a Kaede no le agradaba... pero bien sabía que ese sentimiento debía desaparecer, tenía que ser borrado completamente de su corazón. 

Lentamente comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia, llevando consigo a Rukawa...

~ * ~ 

Hanamichi se tardo un poco en llegar a su departamento... por un lado el peso muerto de Kaede lo hacía algo difícil... por otro lado la lluvia tampoco lo favorecía... Una vez dentro del departamento, lo dejó caer sobre su cama. El zorro había estado 'dormido' durante todo el viaje y a pesar de su 'suave' caer en la cama no se despertó. Lo observó por un rato más... pero decidió cambiarse primero, no fuera cosa que se resfriara de nuevo...

" Odio los días de lluvia" se dijo a sí mismo mientras se sacaba la polera y el pantalón para vestirse con un joggin y una remera azul adidas. "definitivamente los odio....."

Regresó con el zorro, parecía no haber despertado aún. Se acercó y le retiró la chaqueta mojada para encontrarse con un corte que se atravesaba verticalmente a lo largo del abdomen de Rukawa.

"bastardos" se dijo mientras buscaba entre las cosas que había traído para curar las heridas del moreno... debido a sus continuas peleas estaba bien provisto de un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Lentamente comenzó a desinfectar la herida... uno que otro quejido escapó de los labios de Rukawa, cuidó de hacerlo sin que este sintiera mucho dolor... no quería causarle más agonía de la que seguro sentía. Siguió con el rostro, lo limpió y puso una que otra bandita en donde era necesario. Lo observó una vez que terminó su trabajo... acarició su mejilla... sin darse cuenta. Fue una acción que nació de él sin siquiera pensarla. Ahora más que nunca se percataba de cuanto amaba a ese chico, pero por qué se había enamorado de él?! Por qué no se había enamorado de una 'chica'? por qué de un 'chico?? Era apuesto, eso era verdad... sus facciones eran hermosas... sus ojos eran hermosos... sus labios.... sus labios era algo que siempre anhelo besar....

Sólo volvió a sí al sentir la humedad del cuerpo de Kaede. Era verdad, estaba empapado. Bueno, su torso secaría pronto pero... los pantalones también estaban mojados... eso sólo quería decir que se los debía sacar... la sola idea de tener que sacarle los pantalones al zorro le erizó la piel (n/k: No te preocupes Hana... si quieres yo te ayudo – seguro hay muchas voluntarias ^_^!!!... n/r: si Mako ayuda, yo tb XDD!!), haciendo que una corriente eléctrica corriera por todo su cuerpo. Tardó tiempo en reaccionar, pero finalmente se decidió a hacerlo... lentamente se fue acercando a los botones del pantalón, para desabrocharlos uno a uno... tratando de evitar cualquier contacto con la piel de Rukawa... cosa de que no se diera cuenta, que situación comprometedora sería si lo descubría allí. 

Se los sacó, dejándolo en el par de bóxers negros que vestía. Estarían húmedos esos también?? La sola idea de tener que sacárselos también hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, sin embargo decidió cambiarlo... no sacaba nada con dejarlo con una prenda mojada... lo cubrió con la sabana y bajo ella deslizo los boxer de Kaede para luego ponerle uno de los suyos... cuando terminó parecía que sus manos estaba ardiendo al igual que su rostro. Cubrió el cuerpo con algunas frezadas y se dispuso a irse, pero no sin antes acomodarles las almohadas (n/r: que buen enfermero es Hana ^_^). Hanamichi se tuvo que acercar a Rukawa, tan cerca que podía sentir el suave respirar del muchacho... podía sentir su aroma... La tentación lo invadía... la tentación y el deseo de probar ÉL esos labios lo terminó derrotando y lentamente se fue acercando, cada vez más y más... tan cerca que sentía el rozar de sus labios... no lo pensó dos veces y los besó. 

Besó esos labios delgados y finos... esos labios que cuantas noches había soñado besar. Comenzó siendo un beso tímido... era su primer beso, el primer beso que él daba a alguien, y la persona elegida era ese zorro... no se lo merecía pero... pero él lo deseaba, deseaba probar esos labios... el odio, el rencor, la rabia y demás sentimientos que lo habían inundado desde aquel día había desaparecido... 'será la primera y última vez' se decía mentalmente, como tratando de justificar su acto para no sentirse culpable por ello. Lentamente se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Kaede con sus piernas a un costado del cuerpo de Rukawa para no apoyar todo su peso dado que temía lastimar aún más sus heridas... 

Lentamente se abrió paso dentro de esa boca, tímidamente dejó que su lengua inspeccionara la boca de Rukawa... carente de experiencia sólo se dejaba guiar por su deseo... dejando que sus manos rodaran por el cuerpo del muchacho... por su suave piel... Su sorpresa fue mayor al sentir como el beso le era correspondido y lentamente iba perdiendo el dominio... quedando en un plano en dónde el rol principal que había tenido era ahora tomado por esos labios finos que devoraban los suyos con hambre, con deseo... Eso solo significaba una cosa, Rukawa estaba despierto... debía separarse de él, debía hacerlo rápido antes que algo más sucediera... pero por más que sus labios había intentado apartarse de Rukawa no lo lograba, sintió como una de las manos de Rukawa se había posado por sobre su nuca, entrelazándose esos dedos largos y delgados entre mechones rojos, haciendo la suficiente presión para que Hanamichi no pudiera separase..... pero eso no era lo que tanto lo detenía, lo que realmente lo detenía de cualquier movimiento era el sentir la otra mano de Rukawa sosteniendo su entrepiernas, en qué momento había llegado esa mano a ESE lugar no lo supo... solo se dio cuenta ante el contacto y el gemido que intentó escapar de sus labios, pero gemido que fue ahogado por los labios Rukawa. 

Lentamente se sintió liberado de ese beso, al igual que la presión que era ejercida sobre su nuca era disminuida... permitiéndole separarse de Rukawa un poco. Abrió los ojos, sentía sus mejillas rojas y debajo de él, se encontraba Rukawa, observándole directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa en sus labios... una sonrisa!! Esto debía ser un sueño o algo por el estilo... esto no podía estar pasando... pero un nuevo gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir una presión más fuerte sobre su entrepierna generando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran aún más y por vergüenza cerrara los ojos para no ver la forma en que Rukawa lo observaba... se sentía realmente avergonzado... lo odiaba, lo odiaba!! ... ahora más que nunca...

Esa imagen del rostro de Hanamichi quedaría grabada para siempre en la memoria de Rukawa, se lo veía tan indefenso... tan... tan avergonzado, algo que nunca pensó llegar a ver en las facciones de Hanamichi. 

- Baka.... – dijo casi en un susurro Hana sin abrir sus ojos, no deseaba verse reflejado en los ojos de Rukawa- eres un baka.... un grandísimo baka!!- repetía una y otra vez 

Ru se vio sorprendido ante esas palabras, liberando lentamente a Hana de 'ese' agarre...

- siempre lo tienes que arruinar... siempre tiene que arruinarlo...- continuó Hana y al sentirse liberado se puso de pie rápidamente para alejarse de Rukawa.

Se paró y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta, deseaba salir de esa habitación... sabía que quedarse allí y escuchar a Rukawa no sería buena idea. 

- Te amo... - escuchó antes de salir completamente, palabras que detuvieron el paso de Hana.....y sin darse vuelta a verle

- Desde cuándo estabas despierto...??

- ..............

- Desde cuándo???- le volvió a preguntar

- Desde que... desde que me dejaste caer en la cama tan suavemente- se atrevió a burlarse mientras se incorporaba de la cama para sentarse sobre esta

Hana se sentía morir, a caso había estado simulando estar dormido durante tooodo ese tiempo... a caso, a caso había sido tan estúpido para dejarse dominar por el deseo y que Rukawa se diera cuenta??

- Te odio....- dijo antes de salir completamente de la habitación... dejando atrás a un Rukawa no muy convencido de esas palabras.

- Pues no lo parece... – concluyó Ru una vez que Hana cerró la puerta... - no lo parece...

****

NOTA AUOTRAS: 

****

Reiko says: *reiko patea, pega y golpea a Yen * waaaaaaaa~~~~! U_U pobre Ru!!!! Por qué me lo haces sufrir tanto Mako T_T!! Está bien que no es un santito pero... pero buuuuuuuuu!!! 

En fin... bueno, cambiando de tema =P tarde pero seguro, regresamos niñas... así que lo leen ¬¬ y después no me venga nadie que no lo pudo abrir o no sé que, oki??? Para el bien de la humanidad en este cap no apareció Sendoh jojojojojojojojojojojojojo * smile * pero bueno... ya veremos, no se impaciente nadie =P El prox cap va estar para el año que viene?! O.O?? o lo sacamos antes?? Mako... que decís?? ¬¬... yo en enero (mediados) me voy de vacaciones y hasta marzo no regreso XDDD!! Pero bueno.... hay que ponerse las pilas Mako~~!

****

Mako says: Jajajajaja... obviamentnte después de lo que Ru le hizo a mi querido Hana necesitaba una dosis de su propia medicina... aunque no soy tan mala, ya vez que sólo fue el susto... por lo demás tu dejaste a Ru con las ganas... calientas el agua y no te tomas el té!!!!!!, en fin... el proximo lo empiezas tu ^.^... no te puedes ir de vacaciones sin el comienzo del otro... para las amantes de Sendoh (de todo hay en este mundo) luego viene (muy a nuestro pesar)... 


	8. DECIDIENDO

FROM DEEP INSIDE OF ME

by: Kotorimoon & Reiko Shiro

Cap. 8: Decidiendo

Ya estaba haciendo un agujero en el sofá de tanto moverse... Las horas esa noche pasaron lentamente para el pelirrojo, el sólo hecho de saber que cierto zorro se encontraba bajo su mismo techo no lo dejaba tranquilo y menos al haber pasado lo que había pasado no hacía muchas horas atrás. Una y otra vez se reprimía mentalmente por lo que había hecho, por haber dejado al descubierto sus sentimientos... realmente era un da'aho, como se lo repetía constantemente el kitsune... nuevamente el moreno volvió a su mente. El solo hecho de pensar que ahora Kaede Rukawa SÍ sabía lo que sentía por el lo avergonzaba. Había sido un gran error, había cometido un GRAN error... pero no pudo resistirse, no pudo... simplemente no pudo. Lo amaba... lo amaba y mucho, y probar esos labios era lo que más anhelaba... de hecho y pese a todo aún podía sentir un leve ardor en sus labios... estaba perdido...

En esa noche de insomnio intentó buscar la respuesta de ese sentimientos al que él había denominado como 'amor', tal vez si encontraba la respuesta sería capaz de verlo con otros ojos para no sentir eso nuevamente, pero por más que lo intentó no hubo solución. Rukawa era simplemente hermoso (en todo sentido de la palabra) pero tenía una personalidad de los mil demonios, y lo más extraño de todo era que esa personalidad era lo que más lo atraía. Sólo deseaba ser rodeado por esos brazos, besado por esos labios y sentir esa piel junto a la suya... una vez más... de alguna manera intuía que la actitud del moreno tenía una razón de trasfondo, nadie podía ser tan arisco sin haber pasado por algo que le dejara marcado... sentía que dentro de esa caparazón de hielo se podía encontrar algo de calidez, algo que a él le encantaría experimentar...

- creo que me voy a volver loco- se dijo mientras que una de sus manos se dejaba caer sobre sus ojos. Pocas horas faltaban para el amanecer y no había podido pegar un solo ojo. (n/r: es que Hana tenía miedo que Ru le hiciera algo ¬¬... n/k: jajajaj.. para eso yo me hago la dormida :-P). 

Evitando seguir pensando, el pelirrojo deseaba conciliar las horas de sueño que quedaban... se dio media vuelta, se levantó para buscar algo que hacer...y:

- DEMONIOS!!!- gritó al caer al suelo, se había olvidado que estaba durmiendo en el sofá. 

Se puso de pie dificultosamente, pero se quedó allí durante unos minutos. Era obvio que en ese pequeño sofá no iba a poder dormir tranquilo, de seguro se caería cada 5 minutos, pero dónde sino?? El zorro estaba ocupando la cama... ante ese recordatorio no pudo evitar que una imagen del cuerpo semi desnudo de Rukawa golpeara su memoria. Se maldijo para sus adentro... obviamente así menos podría dormir

- Do'aho....- escuchó en un susurro. Al darse vuelta, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de su habitación se encontraba Rukawa vistiendo únicamente los boxers que le había puesto. Sintió un leve ardor en sus mejillas y sabía muy bien a lo que se debía... pero no debía dejar que Rukawa se diera cuenta... ese sería otro tonto error a cometer, un error para agregar a su larga lista. 

Se quedaron en silencio por un lapso no muy largo pero durante ese tiempo Hana pudo sentir la proximidad del cuerpo de Rukawa al suyo.

- ven- le dijo el chico de ojos gélidos mientras lo tironeaba de la mano y lo perdía dentro de la habitación.

Hana nunca entendió como llegó a la habitación sin oponer resistencia... al verse en ella intentó salir pero ya era demasiado tarde, Rukawa había cerrado la puerta y se había colocado entre ella y el pelirrojo, lentamente se estaba acercando peligrosamente hacia él.

- oye zorro pervertido, no te me acerques- le decía mientras retrocedía ante el avance inminente del muchacho de cabellos color ébano... no había ira en sus palabras, tampoco rencor.. sólo un dejo de preocupación que no paso desapercibido para Kaede, el cual sin embargo se sorprendió por no estar en esos momentos tendido en el suelo víctima de uno de los mortales cabezazos del pelirrojo...

- solo recuéstate y duerme tonto- respondió mientras pasaba a su lado indiferente y se recostaba en la cama nuevamente- no haré nada que tú no desees.... por lo menos esta noche- dejó escapar de sus labios para luego quedarse plácidamente dormido nuevamente.

Hana lo observó por unos minutos, realmente se lo veía diferente cuando dormía... se lo veía con tanta paz... era realmente todo lo contrario a lo que siempre era... lentamente se fue dejándose vencer, qué más podía perder?? Esa noche ya había hecho demasiadas tonterías, una más no empeorarían las cosas peor de lo que estaban. Así que lentamente se fue acercando a la cama para recostarse junto al jugador número 11 de Shohoku.

Durante lo que restó de la noche sintió como una sensación cálida rodeaba todo su cuerpo, y recién con el despertar de la mañana el pelirrojo pudo darse cuenta de la causa de ese calor. Al abrir sus ambarinos ojos descubrió la figura de Rukawa aferrada a su morena piel. Decidió quedarse de esa forma hasta que Rukawa despertara... oliendo su aroma, acariciando su piel, sería la última vez porque ya estaba decidido, debía dejar atrás todo sentimientos correspondiente a Kaede Rukawa... no debía flaquear ante la decisión... 

- te amo- escuchó en un susurro mientras que Rukawa se iba separando de su cuerpo y se acercaba a su rostro peligrosamente para fundirse en un claro beso. No supo cuanto tiempo duró ese beso pero sí fue uno realmente tierno... 

Fue diferente a todos los besos anteriores, simplemente diferente. Fue sincero, dulce y tierno. Si tan solo... si tan solo el episodio del gimnasio no hubiera sucedido... si tan solo nunca hubiera sucedido.

No supo que pensar, que responder... solamente se dejó llevar pero una vez finalizado el beso lentamente se separó de ese cuerpo blanquecino del muchacho y se levanto de la cama, dejando detrás a ese cuerpo que aún yacía recostado. Dejando su cuerpo de anchas espaldas y de piel bronceada a la vista para el deleite de Rukawa. 

- yo también te _amaba_- finalmente logró admitirle. Palabras que hicieron eco en la mente de Kaede. 

- amaba?- preguntó mientras lentamente se ponía de pie para acercarse al pelirrojo

- sí... amaba- le volvió a afirmar

- y ahora ya no??

Hana podía sentir que el espacio que había entre sus cuerpos iba disminuyendo. 

- no...... yo..... bueno....... me defraudaste- logró admitirle.

- defraudé?- le preguntó mirando de manera insolente dentro de esos ojos color ambarinos al mismo tiempo que aprisionaba ese cuerpo contra su mismo cuerpo y la pared de la habitación. 

El pelirrojo intentó huir al mirar de Rukawa pero sentir esa mirada recorrerle por entero era lo suficiente para ponerlo nervioso.

- Debes saber una cosa Hanamichi, te amo..... y no hay amor que no es locura.... y justamente esa locura es la que me llevó a 'tratar' de cometer aquello....- le susurró en el oído sensualmente

- locura...... justamente es lo que pienso, estás loco..... ya déjame!- e intentó liberarse de ese agarre pero no le fue posible, por más intento que hacía Rukawa lo sostenía con fuerza... no lo iba a dejar escapar.

- Te deseaba... deseaba que fueras mío y aún lo deseo... – mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Hana- pero ahora también se que tú me deseas y no habrá marcha atrás, fue un gran error el dejarme saber tus sentimientos... si te hubieras mantenido en la postura en la que decías odiarme te lo hubiera creído y hasta te hubiera dejado como forma de pagar aquel acto en donde te 'defraudé' pero ahora... ahora eso no sucederá, de un momento a otro... TÚ serás MÍO!- y finalizando esa frase liberó a Hanamichi de su agarre y mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Pudo notar como el rubor tiñeron a las mejillas de Hanamichi

- Eres... eres un tonto...

- No, tú eres el tonto... mí tonto

Sakuragi podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente. Sus labios estaban ardiendo y la única forma de apagar ese fuego era con el suave besar de Rukawa y así sucedió, como si Rukawa le hubiera leído la mente lo besó... fue un beso corto pero lo suficiente para calmar sus ansias.

- eso es como forma de agradecimiento por haberme ayudado ayer a la noche- le susurró separándose de los labios de Hanamichi, con su frente sobre la frente del pelirrojo, donde sus cabellos ébanos se mezclaban con los cabellos rojizos. Y sin más se dio media vuelta y se perdió dentro del cuarto de baño. 

Hana solo lo observó desaparecer. Qué hacer ahora?? Lo amaba... lo deseaba... pero... no podía, no quería caer... su mente era un torbellino de ideas y preocupaciones. Sus fantasías con Kaede podían volverse en cualquier momento realidad, pero las palabras del moreno habían sido claras... _Deseo..._ esa era la principal motivación de Kaede... había mencionado el amor, pero sus actos no lo demostraban, desde su punto de vista el moreno estaba confundiendo el deseo y el amor... ambos juntos eran insuperables, pero sabía perfectamente que sin amor sólo terminaría lastimado y por mucho que quisiera a Kaede no podía arriesgarse por él, no sin saber que era lo que realmente sentía el moreno... sus padres se habían amado... el había estado rodeado del amor de ellos durante su infancia y siempre deseó eso para si mismo... amar y ser amado... quizás por eso buscaba tan desesperadamente a alguien que le quisiera... quizás por eso le dolieron tanto cada uno de los 51 rechazos sufridos... pero aún seguía en la búsqueda... la última había sido Haruko... que irónico.. por ella comenzó a fijarse en Kaede...

- ¿Qué tanto piensas Da'aho?... – dijo Kaede saliendo de la ducha sólo con una toalla a la cintura (n/r: * baba*) ... su cuerpo estaba completamente marcado por cardenales debidos los golpes, sin embargo la cortada que ahora estaba sin las vendas ya no sangraba...

- Quiero que te vayas... – susurró Hanamichi tratando de evitar el sentimiento que nacía al ver tan lastimado al moreno... – no mal interpretes lo que ha sucedido... me he dejado llevar, pero no sucederá de nuevo... 

- ... no te creo... – dijo Kaede mirándole fijamente... - ¿por qué me has traído a tu casa?..-

- Yo no soy un témpano como tú... Rukawa... – respondió Hanamichi con un sarcasmo que sorprendió a Kaede... – yo ayudo a las personas cuando están en problemas... aunque estás no se lo merezcan... pero ha sido sólo eso...

- y el resto... fue respiración boca a boca???... – replicó Kaede dejando caer su toalla y comenzando a vestirse sin dejar de mirar a Hanamichi cuya mirada se desvió al sentir sus mejillas enrojeces... – no recuerdo haber estado ahogándome... 

- Ya te lo dije... me dejé llevar... – dijo Hanamichi molesto... – eso le puede pasar a cualquiera...

- Supongo que no esperas que te crea eso... ¿verdad?... pudiste haberme llevado a un hospital... 

- A mi me da lo mismo lo que tú creas... sólo quiero que te vayas y que no te me acerques más... ¿has entendido?... – dijo Hanamichi levantándose... – yo tampoco me acercaré a ti...

- Ni creas que te haré caso... – respondió Kaede... – me has dicho que me amas...

- Que te amaba... – interrumpió Hanamichi... – yo te AMABA... tiempo pasado...

- Pues eso no te lo creo... – dijo mientras rápidamente se acercó y de sorpresa se apoderó de los labios del pelirrojo... Hanamichi quedó estático por la reacción de Kaede, el moreno con la velocidad que había visto sólo en los partidos de basketball se había acercado a él y le estaba besando... ¿por qué demonios le estaba respondiendo?... – no ves?... – dijo Kaede separándose... – tus palabras dicen una cosa, pero tus labios otra... 

Hanamichi molesto consigo mismo se separó de Kaede y se dirigió a la puerta...

- Yo me voy a entrenar... cuando regrese no quiero que estés aquí... – dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para salir...

- a entrenar??... – replico... – te has puesto muy aplicado?... 

- que significa eso?... – preguntó Hana extrañado por el tono acusador de Kaede...

- Nada... – susurró Kaede mientras se mordía la lengua para no echarle en cara que estuviera con Sendoh... finalmente no era culpa del pelirrojo no ver las verdaderas intenciones del jugador de Ryonan... uno de sus encantos era su ingenuidad... ahora tomaría como misión propia protegerle del manipulador de Akira... – nos vemos da'ohu... ah... y una cosa más... yo nunca me doy por vencido... eso ya deberías saberlo... – dijo antes que Hanamichi pudiera decir algo...

Kaede salió de la habitación dejando a Hanamichi sólo y confundido... 

- pues yo tampoco me rindo tan fácilmente Kaede... y no perderé el control nuevamente... – dijo Hanamichi mientras tomaba su bolso deportivo... – esta es la segunda vez que me decepcionan... no volverá a ocurrir...

Hanamichi salió de su apartamento y pensó en dirigirse a la cancha de basket... quizás practicar un poco despejaría su mente... sin embargo apenas salió sintió el brazo de alguien en su hombro...

- Hola Hana... ^.^ – dijo Yohei mientras saludaba a su amigo... – veo que ya sales a entrenar... eso quiere decir que te has recuperado completamente... ¿cierto?

- Aún sigues con eso baka Yohei... – dijo Hana sonriendo... – ha sido sólo un resfriado... este tensai no es un debilucho... jajajajajaja

- Esta bien Hana.. ya entendí... – dijo Yohei alejándose para prevenir cualquier ímpetu de su amigo (léase cabezazo)... - 

- Cómo estás bien te invito a tomar algo a Dany's... que te parece??... – invitó el moreno...

- tu?... – dijo Hanamichi sorprendido... – y desde cuando tienes el dinero para hacer eso?...

- Cómo estás siempre practicando no te enteras de nada... – dijo Yohei con tono acusador... – los muchachos y yo hemos estado trabajando duramente estos meses...

- Trabajando???... – preguntó Hanamichi sorprendido... – y en qué si se puede saber???... no te estarás metiendo en problemas sin avisarme... ¿verdad Yohei?

- ¿cómo crees?... – respondió el moreno... – hemos trabajado en la playa... ya verás como te estaremos haciendo barras en los partidos fuera de Kanagawa...

- Yohei... - 

- Vamos Hanamichi... – dijo Yohei dándole un empujón al pelirrojo... – puedo darme el lujo de invitar a uno de mis amigos a comer algo...

- esta bien Yohei... pero después no te quejes que gastaste tu dinero alimentándome... – dijo mientras colocaba su bolso sobre su hombro...

Hanamichi abandonó su idea de entrenar y se dirigió al Danny's... cuando llegaron ahí Hanamichi pidió huevos, tocino, fideos, sopa y jugo (n/k: no se me ocurre que darle @_@) mientras Yohei pedía un poco menos... a los pocos minutos volvió la mesera con la orden... cuando Hanamichi estaba en la mitad de sus fideos Yohei lo soltó...

- ¿Qué hacía Rukawa en tu casa esta mañana?... – 

Los fideos de Hanamichi se fueron a cualquier parte menos a su estómago... el pelirrojo se sorprendió tanto por la pregunta que no se trago la sopa... su cara iba desde el rojo al morado mientras Yohei lo miraba entre divertido y preocupado... finalmente se levantó y pidió algo de agua para que Hanamichi pudiera respirar nuevamente. A los pocos minutos el pelirrojo dejó de toser y su respiración volvía a la frecuencia normal...

- Estoy esperando una respuesta Hanamichi... y ni se te ocurra evadirme... – dijo Yohei nuevamente al ver como Hana no tenía intención de responderle...

- ¿cómo lo has… ?… quiero decir... – dijo retractándose... - ¿de qué hablas?

- ni intentes hacerte el inocente... – le dijo Yohei divertido por el patético intento de mentirle... nunca lo había logrado... ni cuando eran niños. El siempre había descubierto las mentiras del pelirrojo apenas comenzaba a pronunciarlas... 

- ¿cómo te has enterado?... – preguntó Hanamichi dándose por vencido...

- esta mañana cuando te fui a buscar llegue cuando Rukawa salía de tu casa... – dijo el moreno... – se veía algo maltrecho... te has peleado de nuevo?...

- no he sido yo quien le dejó así... – dijo Hanamichi...

- ... no me dirás nada... quizás si le cuento a los muchachos nos cuentes a todos juntos... – dijo Yohei viendo la expresión de terror que se formaba en el rostro de Hana...

Una cosa era contarle a Yohei... otra muy distinta era ver a su grupo de Amigos burlándose de él por ayudar al kitsune... prefería morir... 

- Ayer salí a caminar y comprar... – dijo Hana finalmente... – cuando llegue a uno de los callejones me encontré con el grupo de Ryu golpeando al kitsune...

- Ryu?... – dijo Yohei cambiando drásticamente la expresión y el tono de su voz... – te has enfrentado a eso tu sólo?...

- ¿qué querías que hiciera?... – dijo Hanamichi echándose para atrás... – si lo dejo sólo lo matan y de paso lo... no podía dejar que lo golpearan más... – terminó Hanamichi...

- No debiste enfrentarte a ellos sin ayuda Hanamichi... – dijo Yohei... – esos siempre andan con armas y además pelean sucio... ahora seguro buscarán vengarse de ti...

- no tenía muchas opciones... – dijo Hana... – además yo puedo con ellos...

- Si necesitas ayuda sólo dínoslo... – dijo tras lo cual hubo un pequeño silencio... - Ya veo... así que sólo era eso por lo que estaba Rukawa en tu casa... – dijo Yohei misterioso... - 

- ...qué mas pensabas baka Yohei!!!... – dijo Hanamichi con un leve tono carmesí en su rostro mientras se levantaba .. – acaso crees que después de lo que sucedió yo!!!!!... – entonces recién se dio cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca... Yohei le miraba serio... había captado cada una de las palabras del pelirrojo... – yo...yo...

- qué demonios sucedió Hanamichi?... – dijo Yohei casi en un susurro... mientras Hanamichi buscaba la manera de escapar... – supongo que sabes que no soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta que has estado extraño los últimos días... además que cuando tuviste fiebre hablaste algo de más... ahora se que Rukawa tuvo que ver algo en eso... (n/r: vaya @.@ Yohei es muy inteligente)

- Yo no se que de que hablas... – dijo Hanamichi- ... ya déjame en paz Yohei...

- Ni creas que te escaparás... o me lo cuentas ahora o te lo preguntaré delante de los muchachos... – dijo Yohei furioso... entonces se dio cuenta del rostro apesadumbrado del pelirrojo... – discúlpame Hana – dijo tranquilizándose - pero la manera en que te he visto los últimos días no me gusta... quisiera que confiarás en mi... no me cuentes si no lo deseas, pero recuerda que pase lo que pase te apoyaré...

- Yohei yo... – una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Hana ante la mirada atónita de Yohei... durante todos los años que lo conocía la única vez que lo había visto llorar fue para la muerte de su padre... y...

- Salgamos de aquí... – dijo dejando el dinero de la comida sobre la mesa... – vamos a mi casa... ahí hablaremos tranquilos y no corremos el riesgo que lleguen los muchachos...

Hana sólo asintió y siguió a Yohei hasta su casa... cuando llegaron el moreno dio las gracias por que sus padres se encontraban fuera de la ciudad... así podría conversar sin problemas con Hana...

- mis papás están fuera de la ciudad, así que no hay problema... – dijo mientras sacaba unas sodas de su refrigerador... - 

- recuerdas que siempre me quedo en el gimnasio entrenado... – dijo Hanamichi sentado en el sillón mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabellera pelirroja... 

- Si... – dijo Yohei... 

- Hace algunas noches me quede como siempre... – continuó Hana sin levantar la vista... – y como la mayoría de las veces me quede con el kitsune... fue porque peleamos de nuevo...

- Eso no es nuevo... – dijo Yohei con tono despreocupado... – lo raro sería que no lo hicieran...

- Lo que si es nuevo es que intentó atacarme... – dijo Hana monocorde...

- Ustedes siempre se pelean Hana... – dijo Yohei sin entender... - 

- No me refiero a ese tipo de "ataque"... – susurró Hanamichi... 

El rostro de Yohei se desfiguró al comprender lo que acababa de decirle... una oleada de furia lo golpeó... el malnacido de Rukawa había atacado a Hanamichi... el maldito merecía morir... se dio media vuelta y cuando pretendía tomar su chaqueta el brazo moreno de Hanamichi le detuvo...

- Qué crees que estás haciendo!!!!!!??????.... – preguntó Yohei intentando safarse...

- Estoy evitando que hagas una estupidez... – replicó Hanamichi seriamente...

- ese desgraciado debe pagar!!!!... - 

- El no alcanzó a hacer nada Yohei... – dijo Hanamichi... - 

- eso es lo de menos!!!!... - 

- No te corresponde a ti Yohei!!!!!... – le gritó finalmente Hanamichi haciendo que el moreno reaccionara... – acaso no crees que si lo quisiera muerto o molido agolpes no sería capaz de hacerlo yo mismo???... 

- Pero Hana!!!... – replicó el moreno...

- Yo ya decidí dejarlo así... jamás volverás a tocar el tema conmigo.. entendiste... – le dijo Hanamichi dolido... – te lo conté porque eres como mi hermano, pero no espero que tomes represalias contra Rukawa... 

- Por que demonios lo defiendes???... y además le salvaste anoche???... – preguntó Yohei extrañado...

- Yo no lo sé Yohei... – dijo mintiendo, sin embargo no logró engañar a Yohei... – pero ya he hablado con él y no se me acercará de nuevo... ni yo a él...

- Hana... estás seguro... una paliza no le vendría mal... – dijo Yohei

- Ya estoy grandecito para que me cuides como niñera... – dijo Hana retomando una sonrisa tan falsa que no se veía bien en él... – ya no soy un niño Yohei... ya no me pueden lastimar.. ya no soy como antes... – dijo con tono melancólico... – 

Yohei sólo asintió... en el pasado de Hanamichi había más cosas de las que el resto del grupo conocía... sucesos de su infancia que pudieron haber destruido a otras personas, pero que gracias a su carácter había sido capaz de sobrellevar...sin embargo intuía el daño que Rukawa había desencadenado en el pelirrojo y los recuerdos que pudieron haber despertado en él... fue entonces cuando se prometió no permitir que el super loky se acercara a Hanamichi... era verdad, ya era una adulto, pero las apariencias externas no siempre eran las reales... y Hanamichi era el claro ejemplo de ello... 

Lo que Yohei no sabía era que eran dos las personas de cuidado... una de ellas era Kaede Rukawa... y la otra Akira Sendoh...

****

NOTA AUTORAS:

****

Mako says: esta vez fui yo la de la demora ^^! Gomen... gracias miles por los fics...

****

Reiko says: ok, here is the chap. 8 pero creo que va a ser el último hasta que regrese u.ú..... sorry... pero bueno, regresando al fic querdó muy bueno... la espera valió la pena Mako ^_^ Ru!!!!! Casi, casi le hace cositas a Hana *-*!!!! *baba *


	9. Una y Otra Vez

Te gusteFROM DEEP INSIDE OF ME

by: Kotorimoon & Reiko Shiro

Cap. 9: Una y otra vez: Vuelta del pasado.

Tumb,,,,

Sólo se escuchaba ese sonido en el gimnasio...

Tumb...

Tumb 

Tumb...

- ¡Excelente superior Sendoh! – gritó Hikoichi al mayor que driblaba maestramente el balón en la cancha...

Akira tiraba una y otra vez el balón en la cesta... esa mañana se había levantado temprano como nunca y se había dirigido hasta la cancha de básquet en la que siempre se encontraba a Hanamichi, sin embargo esta se encontraba vacía y después de una hora de espera decidió que el pelirrojo ya no aparecería y se dirigió a su escuela. Llevaba así casi toda la mañana, practicando, y eso que él no era de los que acostumbraban madrugar para practicar, sin embargo también se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la mejor manera para poder concretar alguna idea era practicando básquet... y ahora más que nunca necesitaba concretar ideas... concretar un plan que le llevara a su objetivo... su pelirrojo objetivo...

Cuando comenzó pensaba que su objetivo era recuperar al muchacho de ojos azules, Kaede Rukawa, el rey del hielo, sin embargo ahora las cosas habían tomado un camino inesperado... había estado cerca del pelirrojo jugador de Shohoku y le había gustado... sin duda el número diez de ese equipo era un manjar digno de los dioses, con razón Kaede lo quería para él... el pelirrojo poseía una pasión que era envidiable, un coraje admirable y una encanto único... sin duda era especial... además aún, y pese a ser todo un adolescente, mantenía cierto tipo de inocencia que deslumbraba... un aire que de alguna manera el quería que estuviera a su lado... que le perteneciera.

- Muy bien superior Sendoh... – dijo el menor mientras se acercaba a Akira que estaba concentrado en enviar un balón de tres puntos... – cada día esta mejor... seguro este año seremos los ganadores del campeonato... nadie de Shohoku podrá vencernos, vencerá a Rukawa y Sakuragi...

- Es posible Hikoichi-kun... – dijo Akira mientras observaba como su balón entraba limpiamente en el aro... – este año pretendo ganar... no dejaré que nadie se quede con lo que quiero... – dijo dándole una brillante sonrisa al muchacho que sostenía su libreta y tomaba apuntes desesperadamente...

- Si superior... este año vamos a ganar – dijo cuadrándose... – lo tengo anotado...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

El sol despuntaba en el distrito de Kanagawa, el cielo limpio y azul entregaba una magnifica vista. La preparatoria de Shohoku comenzaba temprano en la mañana sus actividades, los muchos estudiantes del plantel, correctamente uniformados, entraban rápidamente a sus clases. Hanamichi estaba entre ellos, corría rápidamente entre los salones para no llegar tarde al salón. Desde que había entrado al equipo de básquet se había prometido internamente tratar de no buscar peleas ni ser echado por los profesores de las clases, sin embargo hasta ahora le había costado bastante... más que nada porque ya venía con una fuerte reputación marcada, por lo demás el tono rojo de su cabello no ayudaba mucho... era casi como si gritara :"Peligro, bandido suelto"... pero que podía hacer él, había heredado el rojo cabello de su madre fallecida, lo mismo que sus ojos color miel tan poco común en los japoneses... recordaba una vez cuando estaba en la primaría que por las burlas de sus compañeros había teñido su cabello color negro, sin embargo no fue una buena idea... además que Yohei su burló de él hasta que le dio hipo, se sintió falso y sin vida... tuvo que esperar casi 6 meses para que su cabello retornara a su color original y sentirse bien con el mismo... el pelirrojo de Kanagawa... Sin embargo admitía que el portarse bien al principio tenía por motivo agradarle a Haruko Akagi, la castaña que le había enseñado el mundo del básquetbol y que había sido su primer amor en esa preparatoria, sin embargo ahora las cosas eran distintas,... lo hacía por si mismo... 

Cuando entró al salón no pudo dejar de percatarse de la ausencia de su compañero. Dónde se podía encontrar Yohei? No se lo encontró en el camino ni nada... eso era extraño... sin pensarlo más se sentó y esperó pacientemente el comienzo de la clase de literatura...

~ ~ * ~ ~ 

Yohei sabía que llegaría tarde a la clase, pero la verdad no le importada... quería al pelirrojo como el hermano que no tenía, siempre habían estado juntos, incluso en los momentos más difíciles... ahora no era momento de abandonarlo, si él no se defendía, como amigo le correspondía esa importante misión, aunque el pelirrojo estuviera en contra. Por lo demás, estaba seguro que si las cosas fueran al revés Hanamichi haría exactamente lo mismo. Era parte del código de su amistad... 

Levantó la vista y a lo lejos vio un muchacho alto con cabello ébano que se acercaba a la entrada. Lentamente se incorporó y se dirigió hacia él, al avanzar y pasar por su lado le susurró...

- Necesito hablar contigo, Rukawa... – dijo en un tono que congelaba el infierno... – ahora...

El muchacho de ojos azules levantó una ceja sorprendido, aunque su mascara de frialdad se mantenía intacta... al principio no identificó quien le hablaba, entonces recién le reconoció. Era el mejor amigo del da'aho, el castaño que siempre estaba con él cuando no estaban entrenando y que incluso iba a los partidos de básquet que realizaban fuera del distrito de Kanagawa... era una de las personas a las cuales consideraba "peligrosas"... siempre estaba demasiado cerca del pelirrojo.. más que ninguna otra persona y eso no era bueno... demasiada amistad según su opinión... aunque el no era un experto en tener amigos... –pensó...

Yohei Mito se dio media vuelta y caminó hacía un callejón cercano... mientras Kaede le seguía, entonces cuando estuvieron lejos del barullo de la calle Yohei se dio rápidamente vuelta y clavó su puño en el ya maltratado rostro del moreno... Kaede que no se esperaba semejante conducta calló pesadamente en el suelo, chocando su espalda duramente en el pavimento... pudo sentir como los moretones del ataque de Ryu se resentían profusamente en su cuerpo... sin embargo se levantó lo más rápidamente que pudo... 

- Supongo que puedes intuir porque sucedió esto... – dijo Yohei con sarcasmo...

- ... - 

- Y creo que te mereces más... pero le prometí a Hanamichi que no te haría nada, aunque insisto en que debería matarte... como mínimo...

- ¿Él te dijo?... – preguntó Kaede mientras se limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que caía por su boca... ¿acaso el pelirrojo le había contado lo sucedido en el gimnasio?... que pregunta estúpida, se reprendió mentalmente... ¿de que otra manera se había enterado su amigo?...

- Se le ha escapado... – dijo Yohei mientras miraba duramente al ojiazul... – no me lo ha contado de manera espontánea,... – dijo haciendo una mueca al recordar la falta de confianza de Hanamichi... - pero no es bueno para ocultar secretos... para su bien nunca lo ha sido, mucho menos conmigo – continuó mientras observaba un extraño brillo en los ojos de Kaede frente a esta afirmación... – así que como siempre ha hablado de más y por eso me enteré... 

- Ya veo...

- Eres un maldito bastardo... – dijo Yohei mientras le volvía a golpear y Kaede recibía el golpe sin devolverlo, esta vez no calló, pero se tambaleó peligrosamente... – Ten en cuenta que de haberme enterado que llegas más lejos con Hanamichi en el gimnasio en este momento no estarías caminando, sino en un hospital o con suerte en un cementerio... pero como siempre él es demasiado bueno y me pidió que no te hiciera nada y que este era su problema... ten en cuenta que esto es "nada" comparado con lo que te mereces...

- Y a ti que te importa lo que suceda entre Hanamichi y yo... – replicó Kaede... – ese no es asunto tuyo... –

Yohei tomó a Kaede del cuello del uniforme y lo apuntaló contra una de las murallas...

- Hanamichi es mi mejor amigo... ya una vez un desgraciado como tú lo lastimó y no permitiré que vuelva a pasar,... esta vez va a ser totalmente diferente, por eso te aconsejo que te mantengas alejado de él a menos que quieras que algo más grave suceda... la próxima no la sacas barata...

- Ja... - masculló Kaede liberándose del apriete de Yohei... – creo entonces que deberías tener más ojos para vigilarlo... – susurró Kaede – porque no soy el único que está tras Sakuragi... 

- ¿A qué te refieres?... – preguntó Yohei sorprendido por lo dicho por el ojiaziul...

- Si fueras tan buen amigo te darías cuenta que no sólo yo rondo a Sakuragi... 

- ¿Quién demonios ronda a Hanamichi?... – le retó Yohei... – por lo demás tú eres el enfermo, si alguien más quiere estar cerca de Hanamichi es asunto suyo... lo que a mi me importa es que bastardos como tu se aprovechen de él... 

- Sendoh... – susurró Kaede...

- ¿Sendoh?... – repitió Yohei sorprendido... – Akira Sendoh de Ryonan... ¿cómo demonios sabes algo cómo eso?... 

- El mismo me lo dijo... – respondió Kaede... – lo hace para molestarme y Hanamichi puede salir lastimado en el proceso...

- ¿Y por qué Sendoh quiere inmiscuirse en esto?... – preguntó Yohei confundido... – no entiendo...

- Porque él y yo fuimos pareja y lo deje por Hanamichi... – respondió el moreno... – así que decidió que sería una buena manera de volver con él... sacar a Hanamichi del medio...

Yohei retrocedió lentamente, el asunto se estaba volviendo más complicado de lo que él esperaba... había escuchado de la reputación de Akira Sendoh... usaba y desechaba, le gustaban las personas hermosas, hombres y mujeres... por eso no le extrañaba que hubiera estado de pareja con Kaede, que aunque era un desgraciado por lo que había intentado hacerle a Hanamichi no dejaba de ser físicamente hermoso... pero el hecho que sus ojos estuvieran puestos en el pelirrojo era un peligro... Hanamichi era su amigo, pero debía admitir que la única razón por la cual no tenía novia era que su reputación de delincuente alejaba a cualquier muchacha y estas no se permitían ver más allá, porque Hanamichi también era atractivo... Maldijo interiormente, ahora eran dos los que podían lastimar a su hermano y seguro Hanamichi no se daba ni cuenta...

- De eso me preocuparé a su momento Rukawa... – dijo Yohei alejándose del ojiazul – por el momento mantente alejado de Hanamichi... y pásale el recado a Sendoh... Hanamichi es como mi hermano y no permitiré que sufra más... 

Tras decir estás palabras se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar... 

Kaede se quedó estático en ese lugar... finalmente el haberse dejado golpear no había sido en vano, se había enterado de varias cosas, en primer lugar Mito había mencionado que Hanamichi ya había sido lastimando por alguien... ¿a qué se refería?¿qué le había pasado al pelirrojo?... después al parecer el y Hanamichi se querían como hermanos y a eso se debía que siempre estaban juntos, pero de eso no estaba cien por ciento seguro... por eso le había dicho a Mito sobre Akira, por lo menos eso haría que alguien más lo mantuviera vigilado cuando él no pudiera... Akira tenia en contra su reputación de casanova... Finalmente el mismo Hanamichi le había pedido a su amigo que no hiciera nada.... de alguna manera le había defendido... una sonrisa salió de sus labios...

Lentamente el moreno se recompuso, se acomodó su uniforme y se dispuso a llegar a la preparatoria, para así poder ver a su pelirroja preocupación.

Como se lo esperaba, llegó tarde pero poco le importaba. Durante toda la hora no hizo más que pensar en las palabras del amigo de Hanamichi. De todo aquello que se había enterado, realmente le daba curiosidad eso al respecto de que alguien ya había lastimado a Hana.... pero esa no era su intención, nunca había estado en sus planes lastimar a Hanamichi... pero... lamentablemente el deseo había sido más fuerte que la razón y por eso pasó lo que pasó. Fue el más grande error que había cometido en toda su vida, lo sabía ... pero ya iba a encontrar la forma de recuperar lo que había 'perdido' por ese acto., no podía permitir que eso le detuviera en sus planes de conquista y protección del n° 10 de Shohoku.

Ahora lo importante era mantener alejado a Sendoh de su pelirrojo, pero ¿cómo hacer eso? Parecía que Hana estaba confiando demasiado en el jugador número 7 de Ryonan.... Sendoh había aprovechado muy bien la oportunidad que el le había presentado, finalmente el mismo había guiado a Sendoh con Hana, aunque no tenía muy claro si era para fastidiarle o porque realmente tenía algún interés... demonios! Esto sería otra traición para el joven de ojos color miel... era claro que Sendoh aprovecharía la primer oportunidad que se le presentara, lo sabía por experiencia, sin embargo sabía que la reacción del pelirrojo sería muy distinta a la suya, ya que a él finalmente le importaba lo mismo Sendoh, pero Hanamichi no soportaría ser traicionado y lastimado, más aún por alguien que se acercaba a él como un amigo... 

- demonios! – maldijo por lo bajo mientras acomodaba sus brazos sobre el pupitre, escondió su rostro entre estos y lentamente cerró sus ojos- maldito Sendoh.... –susurró- no dejaré que te acerques a Hana...- se prometió con voz somnolienta, y una vez que se quedó dormido.... una vez que sus ojos azul mar se cerraron una imagen sola imagen vino a su mente. Esa hermosa imagen del rostro de Hanamichi todo sonrojado y avergonzado... esa imagen del episodio de la noche anterior- me ama- susurró para sí mismo- me ama...........

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hanamichi estaba algo preocupado porque Yohei no llegaba, temía que pudiera hacerle algo a Rukawa.... momento!... – paró su dialogo interno - Por qué debería importarle lo que le hiciera o lo que no le hiciera Yohei al kitsune, cualquier cosa que Rukawa recibiera se la tenía bien merecida... sabía que Yohei de seguro tomaría cartas en el asunto... siempre era así con él, siempre tan sobre protector..... pero.... le gustaba. De vez en cuando deseaba dejar esa imagen de autosuficiente y tener quien cuide de él.... aunque no de la manera en que lo hacía su hermano, que era lo que Yohei hacía, él realmente había deseado que esa persona que cuidara de él fuera el jugador número 11 de Shohoku, Kaede Rukawa.... pero las cosas no habían salido como él las había esperado, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por él, incluso ahora, por el contrario parecía que iba a necesitar que alguien lo cuidara a él de ese zorro estúpido. Si, era un grandísimo estúpido...

- por qué? – se preguntaba a sí mismo, por qué siempre que confiaba en alguien terminaba decepcionando y lastimado de esta manera.... por qué siempre se repetía la misma triste historia... a caso nunca nadie lo llegaría a amar?? A caso su destino era estar solo... acaso no era suficiente ser rechazado en repetidas oportunidades, sino que además era engañado... - Kaede.... Kai.... tan diferentes... tan iguales - susurró para sí mismo. Al recordar el nombre de aquel muchacho no pudo evitar sentir una punzada muy dentro de él... una punzada igual de dolorosa como la que sentía por el incidente con Kaede- los odio.......- susurró... – los odio a los dos...

Las horas pasaron veloces, cuan rápido pasa el tiempo cuando uno realmente no lo desea (n/k: que melodramático y cursi se lee eso... jajajaja... n/r: ¬3¬ mala... estaba falta de expresiones ;_;). El solo hecho de pensar que la hora del entrenamiento había llegado y debía encontrarse con el zorro lo ponía nervioso. Era un tonto! Debía controlarse... –se reprendió Hanamichi - debía evitar de alguna manera que ese sujeto tuviera ese efecto en él.... si se dejaba intimidar sólo le estaba dando posibilidades a Rukawa, y ya había decidido que algo entre ellos era prácticamente imposible, prácticamente... si siquiera era capaz de determinarlo en nada... sin duda era un da'ahou

- Está cerrado- susurró con cierta sorpresa al llegar a la puerta del gimnasio, luego decidió correr las pesadas puertas y entrar a que se debía. Allí ante sus ojos podía ver una figura jugando como si estuviera dejando su vida en cada movimiento. Sí, era él.... a la persona que menos deseaba ver y justo era a la primera que se encontraba. Allí estaban, en el gran gimnasio.... solos... nuevamente. Trago en seco. Eso solo le traía malos recuerdos.... algo nervioso decidió retirarse antes de que el otro joven se diera cuenta pero........ tarde, antes de que pudiera irse escuchó que le hablaron...

- A dónde vas?- preguntó con voz monótona

- Lejos.... a dónde tú no te encuentres – respondió Hanamichi dándole la espalda...

- De un modo u otro nos encontraremos, sea o no casualidad siempre lo haremos.......... y yo me encargaré de ello- dijo para luego dejar que sus labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa – no sacas nada con escapar de mi...

- Yo no estoy escapando... – dijo Hanamichi dándose vuelta rápidamente y caminando hacía el moreno con furia en los ojos... – simplemente no me apetece verte y por eso yo me encargaré de que no suceda.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, solamente observándose, sin darse cuanta Hanamichi había quedado a escasos centímetros del rostro del moreno. Kaede podía sentir la respiración de Hanamichi en el rostro, podía sentir su esencia, su energía... a su mente volvió la sensación del cuerpo de Hanamichi bajo él y no pudo evitar sentirse acalorado... sin duda su reacción no paso desapercibida para el moreno... no supo que fue lo que Hanamichi vio en su rostro, pero ahora se encontraba retrocediendo con cara de susto y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas...

- Rukawa?.... Sakuragi?- escucharon la voz de Ayako llamarles, lo cual los sacó del ensimismamiento - qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó la muchacha - ¿acaso ya están peleando de nuevo?¿ hasta cuando terminarán con eso?...

- Es día de entrenamiento- Ru le respondió con cinismo en sus palabras, sobre todo por la interrupción tan inoportuna... no le gustaba ver miedo en los ojos de Hanamichi cuando le veía... era un punto que debía aclarar lo más rápido posible con el pelirrojo... 

- A caso no les avisaron que se suspendió el entrenamiento de hoy? – preguntó Ayako sorprendida... – se supone que uno de los alumnos de primero les avisaría... lo reprenderé por eso... 

- Uh?- Hana no había sido avisado al respecto, con razón no encontró a nadie de camino al gimnasio – nadie nos ha dicho nada Ayako... ¿por qué no hay entrenamiento hoy?...

- El capitán y en entrenador Anzai tuvieron una reunión con un particular que quiere auspiciar a nuestra preparatoria... por eso no hay entrenamiento así que hoy tienen la tarde libre

- .....Ok- dijo Hanamichi mientras comenzaba a alejarse de aquel lugar que le traía tan malos recuerdos... y de la presencia de Kaede, había estado a punto de besarlo... al darse cuenta de la cercanía del moreno no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior cuando sintió su aterciopelada piel entre sus manos, y recordó su apacible expresión en el rostro al verle dormir... le dio miedo... le dio miedo ver que él mismo estaba perdiendo el control sobre lo que estaba sintiendo por el moreno... en vez de disminuir ese sentimiento con lo sucedido en el gimnasio este aumentaba día a día... y eso lo aterró... estuvo apunto de salir corriendo hasta que llegó Ayako.. ahora era mejor irse...

Rukawa al verlo alejarse no pudo más que tomar todas sus cosas con prisa y dejar el balón a un costado, para luego salir corriendo detrás de Hanamichi. Dejando detrás a una muy confundida Ayako. ¿desde cuando esos dos se iban juntos?... ciertamente había cosas que no entendía...

Corrió hasta que finalmente lo alcanzó. 

- Oye..... – le dijo tomándole del brazo y deteniéndole... pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió la pesada mirada de Yohei sobre su espalda... 

- Hana, vámonos - ordenó el morocho acercándose a él y jalándole por el brazo, sin prestar atención a la expresión de enfado de Hanamichi. Rukawa sólo pudo limitarse a morderse el labio al ver como su pelirrojo obedecía tan ... tan sumiso al otro muchacho.... pero por otro lado se quedaba aliviado con pensar que Mito iba a estar con Hanamichi, sino lo dejaba acercarse a él tampoco lo dejaría a Sendoh.... suspiró resignado, mejor sería irse a su departamento y descansar un poco, aún tenía el cuerpo adolorido por la doble golpiza...

Los dos muchachos caminaron en silencio.

- ¿Te estaba molestando?- preguntó Yohei preocupado - ¿te hizo algo?

- No....... no me hizo nada – dijo Hanamichi enfadado... – y deberías de dejar que me defendiera sólo, ya no soy un niño para estar con nana por todos lados... 

- El que tengas más años no significa que no necesites ayuda de vez en cuando Hanamichi... – replicó el castaño – además hay algo que debo decirte, pero antes debes prometerme que si te molesta me avisas, sí?

- Mmm... bakka Yohei... esta bien, te lo prometo... – susurro – ahora que es lo que debías decirme... 

- Pues verás... no pude evitarlo y bueno... yo...

- Ya habla Yohei... – dijo Hanamichi... – me pones nervioso...

- Le di de puñetes a Rukawa... – soltó Yohei ante la mirada del pelirrojo... Mito esperaba un cabezazo en cada momento, pero no llegó... 

- Ya lo sabía... – dijo Hanamichi con una sonrisa en el rostro... – no esperaba que te quedaras quieto sin hacer nada... te conozco muy bien... por eso somos hermanos...

- Vaya Hana... y yo que espera un cabezazo mortal... – sonrió Yohei aliviado al ver la sonrisa de Hanamichi...- Oyee.... – se detuvo frente a una cafetería- te parece si comemos algo juntos? Esa será mi manera de disculparme por romper mi promesa...

- Claro – dijo Hanamichi de buen humor... – aunque te advierto que tengo mucha hambre y no te saldrá barato... 

Entraron en el lugar y se sentaron en una de las mesas, allí los atendió una joven y ordenaron.... al rato tuvieron su pedido y una vez más tranquilos, Yohei preguntó.

- Me enteré que ahora te ves mucho con Sendoh, desde cuándo son tan amigos? – preguntó como si nada... esa era le mejor manera de obtener información del pelirrojo...

- mmm?...Sendoh?.... – dijo Hanamichi mientras engullía unas papas fritas... - aaah... pues sí... desde el otro día nos encontramos para entrenar... fue muy extraño, sólo estaba allí y nos pusimos ha hacer un uno a uno... quedamos de juntarnos nuevamente... 

- ya veo.... – le decía no muy convencido con la idea, parecía que Rukawa estaba diciendo la verdad, dos tras su hermano... esto era un problema... mientras estaba pensando que demonios haría se percató que el pelirrojo ya no estaba comiendo... se había quedado estático con algunas papas en sus manos que comenzaban a temblar ligeramente... - ¿Hana, estás bien?... ¿sucede algo? 

- .......- el rostro de Hanamichi se palideció y su mirada parecía estar fija en algún punto de la habitación de esa cafetería. Yohei, dejó en la mesa su taza de café y giró su rostro. Alli, en donde miraba Hana pudo ver a un joven de unos 25 años sentado leyendo un libro mientras tomaba un café.... era sin duda alto y de cabellos castaños claros, usaba lentes para leer y no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos.... no lo conocía de ningún lado... a caso Hana sí?- Kai.........- escuchó que Hana susurró.... ese... ese era Kai?!?! 

Entonces el hombre levantó la vista y la fijó en el pelirrojo lanzando una encantadora sonrisa... se sacó los lentes dejando ver unos negros ojos. Mientras se levantaba para dirigirse hacía la mesa de Hana y Yohei, el pelirrojo se levantó torpemente y salió disparado de la cafetería...

NOTA AUTORAS:

Reiko says: Hello~~~~~~~~~! FINALMENTE! Actualización de este fic ;_; que emoción. Que bueno!! Pero me tuve que releer todo el fic porque ya ni me acordaba de que iba la historia XDDD! Bueno, la mayoría del fic se encargó mi querida Mako, yo no hice mucho que digamos -_- así que.... XPP solo una cosita, por alguna extraña razón están dando ganas que sea un SENHANA *_* cambié de opinión con respecto a Sendoh~~~~~! Lalalalala~~~! Pero eso sí, SenRu ni a gancho ni ninguna de sus variantes XP Ru es para mi Hana bello *-*!

KOTORIMOON: me niego totalmente a un HANASEN, eso sería un atentado a todos mis principios de anime.... :S, primero hackeo la pagina... jajajajaj... bueno, nunca tan extremista, pero no se ustedes, el puercoespín no me gusta... en fin, como esto en una democracia (por lo menos eso pienso yo) las decisiones se tomarán en conjunto, aunque como siempre las autoras nos reservamos el derecho de hacer lo que nos plazca... ~ _~ . De todas maneras consideramos sus opiniones así que mándenlas... por ultimo este se demoró, pero el próximo lo empieza Reiko que es más fiel a la escritura... 


	10. Vuelta al pasado

****

FROM DEEP INSIDE OF ME

by: Kotorimoon & Reiko Shiro

CAP 10.: Vuelta al pasado... el regreso de las pesadillas...

No sabía que le había sucedido. Su mente se encontraba completa y absolutamente en blanco en esos momentos. No sabía cuanto había caminado ni por donde... miró a su alrededor y se encontró sentado en un banco del parque. Su respiración entrecortada era lo único que le podía asegurar que había llegado corriendo al lugar.

Demonios (susurro para sí)

Su rostro aún pálido reflejaba el asombro que tenía. Hace no mucho tiempo sus miradas se habían cruzado una vez más...

Por un lado la mirada alegre e ingenua de un joven de apenas 16 años mientras que por el otro, la mirada de un joven de unos 25 aproximadamente. Cómo era posible? cómo era posible que en un lugar cualquiera, en un momento cualquiera todo se arruinara. Por qué justo ahora? no era a caso que se había ido de Japón?! no se suponía que nunca iba a regresar?! él lo había dicho, Jamás iba a regresar... y ese era su único alivio: el saber que **NUNCA** más lo podría encontrar dado que no se encontraba en todo Japón, que el hecho de tenerlo frente a él era **imposible**........ pero no, otra vez estaba equivocado..... en solo una fracción de segundos todo lo que había intentado olvidar durante estos años había resurgido de la nada..... Era Kai, sin duda era él... su rostro... sus ojos... su sonrisa... esa sonrisa tan endemoniadamente encantadora con la cual lo logró hechizar hace unos años atrás.

El pelirrojo apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas y hundió su rostro entre sus manos. No podía ser cierto, esto no podía serlo. A caso tan miserable era su vida? qué había hecho de malo para que todo le saliera al revés... por qué?! por qué cuando creía que las cosas no podrían estar peor... peores se volvían?

"Hana...?" escuchó una voz llamarle, una voz claramente varonil... levantó la vista y para su sorpresa se encontró con unos ojos azulados... y una dulce sonrisa "estás bien?" le preguntó el jugador número 7 de Ryonan.

Sendoh al sentir como los ojos de Hana se clavaban sobre él, como esos ojos tan llenos de vida, esos ojos color miel que reflejaban todas las alegrías y ganas de vivir de Hanamichi, hoy... en ese mismo momento parecían estar apagados "qué te sucede?" le volvió a preguntar sentándose a su lado.

"nada" susurró Hanamichi, todo era un lío en su cabeza... como flash venían recuerdos de momentos de hace 3 años... recuerdos en donde estaba involucrado Kai... recuerdos viejos que intentó reprimir por mucho tiempo, recuerdos del pasado que se mezclaban con otros recuerdos no muy lejanos... más precisamente con recuerdos que involucraban a una persona en particular: Kaede Rukawa.

Porque cada vez que se enamoraba lo hacía de la persona equivocada?!... por qué siempre lo terminaban lastimando?!... por... por qué siempre se le repetía la maldita y triste historia. Estaba harto, tenía ganas de gritar pero no podía emitir sonido audible... la voz no salía de su boca, simplemente no lo hacía...

DEMONIOS!

° °

Una a una las gotitas comenzaron a caer sobre el cuerpo de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban sentados en la banca del parque. Una a una comenzaron a estrellarse sobre las amplias espaldas de los muchachos y a escurrirse entre los cabellos de estos.

- Hana..... - no podía evitar que un sentimiento de preocupación invadiera su corazón, era raro... se sentía diferente... nunca antes había sentido por alguien lo que sentía en este momento por Hanamichi... ni siquiera cuando estaba con Kaede. Temía admitirlo... pero... capaz... se estaba ¿enamorando?... no estaba seguro, no podía afírmalo porque nunca se había sentido 'enamorado' de alguien... nunca llegó más allá que a una simple atracción... y eso incluía a Kaede, creía haberlo amado pero no, no lo había amado... baaah, lo que sentía en este momento por Hana era muy diferente a lo que había sentido por Rukawa... pero el solo hecho de verlo a Sakuragi en ese estado le daba unas ganas incontenibles de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y no dejar que nadie más vuelva a lastimarlo. Se lo veía como a un niños desprotegido... un niño al que él quería cuidar... pero por más que todo esos tipos de pensamientos afloraban su mente, todavía habían rastros de la inteligencia que lo caracterizaba... inteligencia y razón que le decían que eso no era lo más indicado, algo le decía que tal vez... todavía no había llegado 'ese' momento- llueve- le volvió a susurrar.

Hana levantó la mirada y vio el cielo gris sobre él... podía sentir como cada gotita se estrellaba contra su rostro- eso parece- contestó en un tono casi inaudible.

- ven- le dijo Sendoh mientras se ponía de pie y tironeaba de Hana- si te mojas te enfermarás (de nuevo) y no podrás asistir a los partidos de prácticas, dentro de una semana tendremos un partido amistoso- le dijo intentando levantarle el ánimo.

- ....- Hana no respondía solo se limitaba a dejarse llevar por el chico de Ryonan

La verdad poco le interesaba si llovía o no. Solo le interesaba poder encontrar alguna forma para desaparecer... o al menos para borrar todos los errores de su vida..... una sola persona tenía en mente en este momento... solo a esa persona: Kai.

Cuando reaccionó se encontró adentrándose dentro de un departamento particularmente cálido. Parpadeo asombrado tratando de saber en dónde se encontraba.

- estamos en mi casa- le susurró Sendoh como si pudiera leerle la mente y saber que esa era la única pregunta que se planteaba la cabeza pelirroja- ponte cómodo

- ....- estaba húmedo, todo su uniforme estaba mojado por la liviana pero persistente lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad de Kanagawa.

Sendoh desapareció de su campo visual por unos instantes para luego regresar con una muda de ropa - puedes cambiarte en aquél cuarto- le indicó- ponte esto, supongo que te debe ir- y le sonrió.

- gracias- fue lo único que salió de su boca, tomó esas ropas y se fue donde Sendoh le indicó.

Se cambio lentamente, dejó sus ropas a un costado en el suelo y se sentó sobre la cama, mirando a la nada.

Por su lado el muchacho de Ryonan estaba preocupado, no sabía si entrar o no, Hana ya se había tardado un tiempo considerable... qué hacer?.... se metió en la habitación no mas... - Hana..... qué te sucede?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a Hanamichi pero parecía que el pelirrojo no tenía ninguna intención de contarle al respecto- puedes confiar en mí... - le dijo mientras inconscientemente le acariciaba los cabellos... pero al darse cuenta de ello retiró su mano con rapidez.

Hana solo se limitaba a escuchar las palabras de Akira. Confiar? cómo hacer para poder volver a confiar en una persona? Cómo hacer luego de haber confiado ciegamente y obtener como resultado ser usado y lastimado... haciendo que esa confianza que una vez sintió se rompía en miles de pedazos?... cómo hacer luego de que aunque no confía en esa 'otra' persona de la misma manera que con Kai, sólo obtuvo que otra vez se aprovecharan de él....? confiar........ le gustaría volver a confiar en alguien, en alguien y que ese alguien no le lastimase nunca.

-Hana....- le volvió a llamar Sendoh- cuéntame que te sucede...... prometo escucharte....- qué mas decirle?- a veces hablar con alguien ayuda..... y se que tal vez no puedas confiar en mí... se que no nos conocemos y hasta hace poco tiempo tal vez solo me veías como el 'puercoespín'- dejó que una sonrisa se delineara sus labios- pero yo quiero escucharte y que tú hables... lo que salga de tú boca hoy día... en este momento, aquí... aquí se quedará... te lo prometo. Déjame solo por hoy, solo por este momento ser tú amigo... sí?.... cuéntame- ese 'cuéntame' Hanamichi lo escuchó con tono casi suplicante.... y no lo podía creer, qué le sucedía a Sendoh?... qué le sucedía a él?! por qué... por qué tenía esta extraña necesidad de hablar... de contarle.

- todo comenzó.... hace tres años- susurró mientras bajaba su mirada y la perdía en la nada.

* * *

Salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, las gotas de agua aún corrían por su cuerpo. Refregó con otra toalla sus cabellos húmedos mientras a paso lento se dirigía al teléfono que se encontraba en su habitación para así poder escuchar los mensajes que tenía de ese día.

Los escuchó un por uno, restándole importancia y solo pensando en lo que había visto hoy.

- Hana- susurró para luego humedecerse los labios- vaya que has crecido- se dijo mientras a su mente venía el recuerdo del joven de la cafetería, no podía ser otro más que Hana, por muchos años que pasaran nunca olvidaría esas facciones... esas eran las facciones de su pequeño niño..... tan bello e inocente como siempre- bueno, inocente ya lo dejó de ser hace tres años- dijo mientras una sonrisa se delineaba en sus labios y su mente volvía al pasado... – estás tan exquisito como siempre Hana kun... – susurró el hombre... – sin duda volver a probarte va a ser un placer...

Parecía que la idea de haber regresado a Japón... a Kanagawa no había sido tan descabellada como pensó hace no más de una semana.

toc toc se escuchó que alguien golpeó a la puerta.

- sí?- preguntó mientras abría lentamente la puerta.

- joven- lo llamó una sonrojada muchacha- el señor Hirogawa ya lleg

- ohhh... ya veo, hazlo pasar al despacho.. en unos minutos bajo – respondió sin importancia

- sí- le susurró y se fue.

Kai se vistió lentamente, acomodó alguno de sus cabellos y se dispuso a reunirse con el 'abogado'.

- muy buenas noches- le saludó mientras se sentaba en el asiento que solía pertenecerle a su padre, importante empresario de todo Japón... dueño de una de las cadenas de empresas más importantes del país y con varias franquicias en todo el mundo...

- muy buenas noches, señor Matsuwa, lamento mucho la pérdida- hizo seña de respeto ante la muerte del padre de Kai, ante la muerte de su querido amigo y compañero de colegio y universidad...

- si....- lo miró y trató de simular dolor- su perdida ha sido un golpe duró del cual me costará reponerme... – continuó haciendo una pausa - su visita se debe a...?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al mini bar de la habitación- desea un whisky?- lo miró fijamente...

- no gracias- rechazó la oferta-... solo le venía a decir que el traspaso de bienes estará listo para la semana que viene... a partir de entonces toda la fortuna de su familia será suya... al ser el claro único heredero... - le comunic

- oh, ya veo- dijo quedadamente –

Todo había salido como lo había planeado... toda la fortuna familiar finalmente era suya... ya nada se oponía a sus planes... y las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que las tenía planeadas... – pensó enfocando sus recuerdos en le pelirrojo...

- bueno, básicamente esta vista era para esto... y para decirle que pase por mi despacho dentro de una semana

- claro, allí estar

El abogado se puso de pie y se despidió de Kai.

- todo está saliendo mejor de lo que había pensado..... fortuna... y un bello pelirrojo a quien disfrutar...... pronto regresarás a mí Hanamichi Sakuragi..... pronto volverás a ser mío como hace un tiempo atrás, sin embargo esta vez será en exclusiva... - dijo mientras observaba a las afueras de su gran casa como la lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza.

* * *

- todo comenzó... hace tres años- susurró mientras bajaba su mirada y la perdía en la nada... – yo sólo tenía 13 años y mi padre aún estaba vivo... él era una gran persona y aunque no lo creas tenía muchos amigos importantes... de empresas importantes, aunque mi familia nunca fue de dinero, siempre estábamos en contacto con esas personas ya que mi padre le encantaba la literatura y las artes... era todo un sabelotodo... – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica mientras el jugador de Ryonan lo miraba de manera sorprendida, era increíble pensar que Hanamichi proviniera de una familia donde las palabras 'artes y literatura' estuvieran en el vocabulario... – si vas a mirarme de esa manera creo que es un error hablar contigo... – dijo Hana enfurruñado ante la mirada de desconcierto mientras se levantaba bruscamente...

- No, espera Hana... – dijo Akira sujetándole del brazo... – discúlpame... es sólo que me sorprende que me estés contando esto...

Hanamichi estaba confundido... ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a Akira Sendo... debía estar loco...?

- Puedes confiar en mi Hanamichi... – dijo Sendoh logrando que Hanamichi se sentara nuevamente en la cama... – Lo que me digas jamás saldrá de esta habitación... es una promesa y Akira Sendoh siempre cumple sus promesas...

El pelirrojo Se sentó nuevamente y fijo su mirada en el piso... cuando Akira pensó que ya no le hablaría más se sorprendió al escuchar la voz monocorde del pelirrojo dirigiéndose a él...

- Mi padre era amigo de uno de los empresarios más importantes de este país... lo había conocido en la Universidad, él era uno de los mejores amigos de mi madre... creo incluso que al principio eran rivales y luego de que mi madre se decidiera por el se convirtieron en grandes amigos... yo siempre visitaba su casa... era enorme y llena de lujos... una mezcla perfecta de estilo oriental y occidental... – dijo con tristeza... – era un lugar de ensueño para conocer a gente de ensueño... después que mi madre murió continuamos visitando ese lugar... el dueño era una persona muy amable... el tenía un hijo... yo lo conocí cuando yo tenía 12 años...

- Un hijo?... – repitió Sendoh... – un niño como tu?

- No... – dijo Hanamichi tajante... – él era algo mayor, él tenía 19... iba a una universidad en Londres creo... el era la primera persona que no me trataba como un niño aunque yo si lo era... era sólo un niño...- dijo de una manera tan fría que sorprendió a Sendoh...

Entonces Hanamichi se quedó callado hasta que bruscamente se levantó de la cama sorprendiendo al moreno...

- Lo siento Akira... pero no puedo seguir...- dijo con la voz entrecortada... - es mejor que me vaya, necesito estar sólo...

- Espera Hana... – dijo levantándose y tomándolo del brazo, sin embrago el pelirrojo se soltó bruscamente y lo dejó botado en el suelo... – perdóname, pero necesito irme y estar sólo... yo necesito pensar sólo...

Hanamichi se dio media vuelta y salió disparado de la habitación mientras Akira se mantenía sentado en el piso... entonces sintió la puerta del departamento abrirse y cerrarse lo cual hizo que se levantara bruscamente... cuando llegó a la puerta no vio a Hanamichi por ningún sólo lado... ¿qué demonios había pasado?... sea lo que fuere lo averiguaría...

Hanamichi corrió en medio de la lluvia mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por su rostro... se sentía sucio... como nunca hace tres años... sentía como su alma volvía a sentirse corroída y manchada... maldito él por tener que acordarse de todo eso!!!!... maldito Kai por volver por Japón teniendo el mundo entero a su disposición!!!... maldito Sendoh por hacerle hablar y recordar más!!!!... y maldito Kaede Rukawa por... por... por lo que fuera... brutalmente golpeó una de las paredes de concreto rompiendo la piel de sus nudillos que comenzó a correr a través de sus dedos por sus manos... pero esta vez sería diferente, ya no era el niño inocente de 13 años que no podía defenderse frente al mundo... había enfrentado los recuerdos de lo sucedido y había salido cuerdo de esa pesadilla mientras cualquier otro habría terminado suicidándose... había enfrentado la muerte de su padre él sólo y ahora continuaba adelante... ahora era uno de los muchachos más temidos de Kanagawa... ahora era un hombre que podía defenderse de lo que fuera y se lo demostraría a Kai si se atrevía a acercarse a él nuevamente... y a Kaede si intentaba algo de nuevo... nunca nadie más lastimaría a Hanamichi Sakuragi...

Hanamichi llegó a su casa totalmente empapado, antes que nada tomó el teléfono y llamó a Yohei...

- Moshi moshi... Yohei... soy yo Hana... – dijo serio...

- Hana... – dijo el moreno casi en un grito...- ¿dónde demonios has estado?... te he buscado toda la tarde y te desapareces corriendo... ¿qué demonios paso?

- Recordé algo... – dijo Hanamichi inventando... – lamento haberte preocupado...

- Hanamichi, te encuentras bien... te escuchas extraño... – dijo sin recibir respuesta del pelirrojo...- espera un poco, deja vestirme y voy para allá...

- así como vengas para acá te hecho a patadas Yohei... – dijo con un tono duró que sorprendió a Mito del otro lado del teléfono... – lo siento amigo – dijo disculpándose al darse cuenta de lo rudo que sonó... pero estoy cansado y lo único que quiero hacer ahora es ducharme y dormir hasta mañana...

- esta bien Hana...- dijo Yohei no muy convencido...- como quieras, mañana hablaremos...

- Ok Yohei... mañana hablamos... buenas noches amigo...- dijo despidiéndose...

- buenas no... – no terminó ya que Hana cortó el teléfono... Yohei miró el teléfono contrariado... este comportamiento le parecía terriblemente familiar... – como hace tres años- susurró para sí... – que no sea así... – termino en una plegaria...

Algunas nubes negras ocultaban la pálida luna y dejaban caer algunas gotas para luego volver a despejarse... y luego volver a llover... y luego volver a despejarse...

Hanamichi se encontraba durmiendo en su cama inquieto, con abundante ropa sobre el que se enroscaba en su cuerpo, aprisionándolo... como tentáculos...

Un niño de 13 años frente al Big Ben de Londres, jamás en su vida había salido de Japón y la curiosidad de conocer otro país era demasiado excitante... su padre había estado un poco enfermo y por eso no había querido ir en un principio, pero finalmente Kai le había convencido... – será inolvidable, Hana kun - había dicho el mayor... – nunca olvidarás tu estada en este hermoso país...

Kai era como un hermano... un hermano mayor que le escuchaba cuando él quisiera y que consentía muchos de sus caprichos... era alto y fuerte, cuando le abrazaba sentía que estaba protegido... era muy parecido a cuando lo abrazaba su papá, aunque estaba conciente que su corazón no latía tan rápido como cuando estaba con su padre... por eso supo que estaba enamorado de Kai, pero también sabía que su amor era imposible... los dos eran hombre y peor aún él era sólo un niño, seguramente Kai se burlaría de él... al terminar el recorrido llegaron al departamento de soltero del universitario que aún no empezaba las clases aunque algunos día iba a la universidad... había insistido en que Hana se quedará con él ya que su departamento era bastante grande y el pelirrojo se había sentido encantado...

Hanamichi se acostó en su suave cama de dorsel tan propia del estilo de Kai y en medio de un suspiro pensó en su amigo mayor mientras soñadoramente abrazaba una almohada...

- En que piensas, Hana Kun... – le había dicho Kai desde la puerta mientras lo observaba de una manera de la cual Hana no se dio cuenta...

- En nada... - respondió el niño sentándose rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban color carmesí... entonces Kai se agachó y se sentó sobre la cama tomando la barbilla de Hanamichi... – el color rojo siempre te ha quedado de maravilla Hana-kun... es el mismo color del fuego que tienes en tu cabello- dijo Kai con un grave tono de voz... – así que no debes esconderlo ya que te hace ver delicioso... – continuó mientras pasaba su lengua sobre su labios... entonces sucedió... Kai acercó sus labios a los de Hana y los puso sobre los del pelirrojo... Hanamichi estaba tan impactado que no supo como reaccionar... Kai... su querido Kai lo estaba besando... le estaba dando su primer beso. El muchacho mayor profundizó el beso haciendo que Hanamichi abriera los labios e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Hanamichi lentamente tendió el cuerpo del pelirrojo sobre la cama profundizando el beso mientras con una de sus manos lo afirmaba de su estrecha cintura y con la otra la apoyaba suavemente en su entrepierna haciendo que Hanamichi contuviera la respiración - deliciosa... – pensó el mayor para si mientras se alejaba lentamente de Hanamichi... – sin duda este niño era una delicia. Lo había sabido desde que lo vio, pero se había quedado corto... había estado a punto de desnudarlo y hundirse en él hasta quedar saciado... sin duda era lo que estaba esperando para la fiesta de su grupo... sería una perfecta iniciación... y él disfrutaría de una fruta virgen y madura de primera como hace tiempo no lo hacía...

Kai se separó de un Hanamichi totalmente sorprendido y agotado... jadeaba ligeramente y sus ojos almendrados se encontraban completamente abiertos, mientras cierta parte baja de su cuerpo estaba despierta y requiriendo atención lo cual fue conciente para Kai haciéndole sonreír ligeramente...

- Lo siento Hana, pero ahora debo irme... – dijo mientras se separaba de él y lo dejaba sentado sobre la cama... – volveré más tarde y comeremos juntos... ¿te parece?... – le dijo acercándose nuevamente y susurrándole al oído... tras lo cual depositó un suave beso en los labios del pelirrojo haciendo que frente a los ojos de este miles de estrellas explotaran en medio de un gemido...

- Si... si... Kai... – respondió con la voz entrecortada y con su rostro más rojo que su cabello...

Entonces el muchacho mayor salió de la habitación... cuando Hanamichi sintió que Kai salía del departamento miró su pantalón y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente humedecido con un liquido viscoso que había salido de su propio cuerpo... Sin decir nada y con la cara color rojo furioso corrió al baño y se encerró en él... se había corrido con un simple beso de Kai...

* * *

Hanamichi se levantó empapado de sudor... la maldita pesadilla de hace tres años volvía a repetirse nuevamente. Había tomado medicamentos para no soñar durante un tiempo y se los había conseguido de manera 'poco legal', pero al tiempo los había dejado... ninguna droga gobernaría su vida... después de eso las pesadillas disminuyeron hasta desaparecer hace sólo un año... un sólo maldito año de paz y ahora volvía a los mismo... se metió a la ducha y luego de secarse se vendó la mano que estaba completamente morada y algo hinchada. Con un poco de dolor se tomó dos analgésicos y alcanzó su bolso.. seguramente llegaría tarde a clases...

Sin duda ese era el muchacho que debía encontrar, su cabellera roja no era algo común entre los japoneses. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus labios mientras terminaba de sacar las fotos que aseguraban que cumplía con el trabajo que le encomendaban. Sin duda hacía tiempo que no se ganaba el dinero de manera tan fácil, aunque debía admitir que le provocaba curiosidad el súbito interés de su jefe por encontrar a este adolescente de manera rápida. Incluso había dicho que pagaría extra si lo encontraba antes de 48 horas... y lo había hecho... por algo era el mejor de Japón...

Tomó su celular y marcó un número...

- Matsuwa-san... lo encontré... – dijo el hombre mirando como el pelirrojo se alejaba rápidamente... – le mando la dirección y las fotos... es la de la casa de Hanamichi Sakuragi...

Kotorimoon: Es lo que hay, la historia se develará de a poco, sino, no es divertido...

Reiko: toy enferma y con fiebre pero bueno...... waaaaaa! Ta quedando re lindo! Conste que Kai es malo pero sexy XDDD! Y mmm..... pobre Hana UU. Gracias por leer, dejen reviews XP


End file.
